


The Bet

by loving1dwp, orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a bet. Liam, Niall, and Zayn bet Harry and Louis that they can't date for a year without falling in love. They have ten simple rules to follow. Can't be to hard right? Wrong. If they lose the bet they will have to be the other boys' personal servants for an entire month. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collab I am writing with Kaity on wattpad

I threw my head back laughing as Louis told me a really funny joke.

 

"Oh Lou, how do you come up with those?" I flipped my curls away from my face and laughed even more.

 

"They just come to me." He nodded his head dramatically, causing me to laugh even more.

 

"Oh, God." Zayn groaned. "Why is it that you two are always laughing?" Louis and I sent him identical glares as he sat in a chair across from us at the table.

 

"Because, unlike you we like to have fun." Louis pouted.

 

"Who's not having fun?" Niall took a bite of his sandwich and looked around at the three of us. "And where's Liam?" Another bite.

 

"Zayn, and I think he's with Danielle." I shrugged.

 

"Zaayyynnn..." Niall groaned. "Be happy!" Niall reached out to ruffle Zayn's hair, but Zayn stops him.

 

"If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you drop it." Zayn was shooting daggers at Niall through his eyes. Even I'm a little scared. What? Zayn is scary when he's mad.

 

Niall drops his hand and looks at Louis who was twirling one of my curls in his fingers.

 

"I swear sometimes I think you two are secretly dating or something." He plopped down next to Zayn.

 

"They wouldn't last a week dating." Zayn scoffed.

 

Someone's angry this morning. Maybe he ran out of hairspray.

 

"We could last way longer than that." Louis frowned at Zayn.

 

"Wanna bet."

 

Oh, no. Nothing good ever happens in one of their bets.

 

"Yeah." Louis crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Zayn just had an amused look on his face and he thought for a moment.

 

"Okay I bet that you and Harry can't date for a year without breaking up or falling in love for real even just once."

 

Wait? Did he say fall in love? What does he mean by that? I'm straight. So is Louis for that matter. Why does Louis keep urging him on? He's prodding him like a mad cow.

 

"You're on. Now, what happens when we win?"

 

"I'll take a picture of myself naked and post it on twitter for the fans to see."

 

"Zayn!" Niall looked at him with wide eyes and a little bit of ham fell out of his mouth.

 

"What? They're not going to win, so it'll be okay."

 

"What if we lose?" I asked cautiously.

 

"Then you have to be Niall, Liam and I's servant for an entire month." He smirked.

 

"A whole month?" I whined.

 

"Don't worry babe, we'll definitely win." Louis placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch, trying to show Zayn that we could do this.

 

"But there will be rules right?" Niall looked from us to Zayn for an answer.

 

"Oh yes. Okay first rule, Make it believable."

 

"Hold on we need to make this official." Niall got up and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and scribbled down a number one and the rule.

 

"Okay, continue."

 

"Like I was saying, Make it believable to everyone. That means the fans, your families, and management."

 

"Do we really have to trick our families?" Did I mention I'm a terrible liar?

 

"Yes. Rule number two. If paparazzi is around you have to hold hands and show any other public displays of affection you can think of, but don't go overboard."

 

Niall scribbled away on his paper and Zayn politely let him finish before stating the next rule.

 

"Rule number three. You must kiss sometime during this year that you are 'dating'" He air quoted the word dating.

 

I tensed at the thought of having to kiss Louis, and I could tell he was uncomfortable too. I mean, he's like my brother, but I don't want to kiss my brother! That's wrong on so many levels.

 

"Rule number four. You have to go on a date at least once a week, in public."

 

That one explained itself.

 

"Rule number five. Buy each other gifts every once in a while. Remember you're supposed to be 'in love'" Again with the air quoting.

 

My mind was still trying to process all of this, but Zayn still didn't slow down and Louis was just prodding away.

 

"Rule number six. No fighting. You cannot fight. If you do the bet's over and I win." I laughed at that one. Louis and I never fight.

 

"Rule number seven. Stay with each other. Don't leave each other's' side. Be together every moment."

 

"We already are." Louis snorted. That was true of course, so Zayn frowned again.

 

"Rule number eight." He continued. "You have to date for a year. The bet starts tomorrow."

 

A year is a long time. I don't know if I can do this for a whole year.

 

"Rule number nine. You can't tell anyone about this bet. Only us and Liam can know."

 

I nodded my head showing that I understood.

 

"Most importantly. Rule number ten. Do not fall in love."

 

"Piece. Of. Cake." Louis chuckled lightly and I gave him a worried glance.

 

"Okay sign here." Niall slid the paper with the rules jotted down to us and we all signed it. Niall flipped it over and wrote the consequences on the back for losing.

 

"Alright it's settled!" Zayn clapped his hands together and stood up. He gave us an evil grin and walked down the hall.

 

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Niall muttered.

 

I silently shook my head so that Louis wouldn't see, but he did and looked at me with sad eyes before leaving as well.

 

I saw Niall write tomorrows date at the very top, then he handed it to me.

 

I sighed. How hard could this really be?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Ello! It's Kaity, and uh, I'll be writing chapter 1 of "The Bet" and then Claire will write chapter 2 (:

/ Harry's POV /

 

"You guys have been dating for four days now, that's half a week. You need to go on your first date tonight." Zayn ordered as he strut down the stairs.

 

Louis and I had just been planning our first date actually, and how to 'come out' to our families. "We were thinking about it Zayn, but we don't know where to go."

 

"Dont worry mate, I called up a resturaunt and got you two a seating for tonight at seven." He told me. "Remember, you'll be in public so there'll need to be PDA."

 

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, we know the drill Malik." Louis retorted, shooing Zayn away from us.

 

Liam came in the front door, his hair was overly messy and he was in his pajamas. He had an overnight bag in his hand since he'd stayed at Danielle's for the past couple nights.

 

"Li!" Niall trotted over to him and gave him a welcoming hug. "You missed another one of Zayn and Lou's bets last night. We need to fill you in."

 

Liam groaned sleepily but nodded, and Zayn told him about the bet. "You see Liam, I bet Lou that he and Harry wouldn't last a year fake dating without falling in love for real."

 

"Are you saying that Harry and Louis are fake dating?" Liam scratched his head.

 

"Yes. They're going on on a 'date' tonight." Niall answered, air quoting when he said 'date'. He grabbed the rules off of the refridgerator, where they'd been stuck. He handed them to Liam.

 

Liam looked over the rules, glaring at the piece of paper with confused eyes. "They have to actually kiss?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, in public. They don't have to here, that is- unless they fall in love." Zayn shot daggers to Louis and I. "Which they will!"

 

"We will not!" Lou stamped his foot childishly. I smiled, his ability to act like a five year old and always get away with it amused me.

 

"Well boys, go get ready for your date!" Zayn demanded, pushing us up the stairs and into our rooms.

 

I got changed into basic wear, some tan jeans and a blue tee shirt. I played with my curls a little, making sure they looked just right.

 

"You ready babe?" Louis knocked on my door and laughed, emphasizing the word babe, and loudly saying it so Zayn could hear him.

 

"Almo-" Louis barged in and sat on my bed, waiting for me to finish my hair.

 

"This is a weird question, but do you think we should practice kissing before our date? You know, just so it'll look believable in public...?" Louis asked me, looking shyly at the carpeted floor.

 

"Uhm, sure Lou." I stated. He looked up at me, surprised. I nodded, he cupped my face and slowly leaned in. Niether of us had an idea what this would feel like. If it would feel like kissing a girl or if it was completely different.

 

It was different. But it was that good kind of different. Like the kind of different where you're forced to try a new candy and then you crave that one candy for the rest of the year.

 

"Well that was easy." I smiled and could feel my cheeks heating up. I forced my brain to let them cool down and turn their normal skin shade. 

 

Louis and I walked downstairs. Zayn glared at us, scanning over our outfits. "Your clothes are good." He reassured us and handed me directions to the resturaunt. "Remember to hold hands and stuff."

 

Liam, Zayn and Niall shooed us out the door and into my car. I hopped into the drivers seat, and Louis got in the passanger seat. The whole ride was silent and even a bit awkward. Luckily, we reached the destination in just ten minutes.

 

"Welcome, can I help you tonight?" A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes asked us as we came in. 

 

"Our friend made a reservation for us earlier. I'm Harry, that's Louis." I said.

 

"Yes, two out of five, One Direction. Your table's this way." She swept her hand in a semi-circular motion, signaling us to follow her. She sat us at our table and handed us each a menu. "My name's Alicia, call me over when you need drinks." She left us to read over the selections.

 

"What're you gonna get Lou?" I asked him, looking at him as if we were dating. Just for the press' sake. I could almost sense their presence near us.

 

He stuck his hand across the table, grabbing mine and smiling at something behind me. I looked back and saw a few press around, snapping pictures.

 

"I'll just get the chicken or something." Louis answered me. I nodded and smiled.

 

When our food came, the press backed off and let us eat alone, thank god. We were bombarded once we left the front doors though.

 

"Are you two dating?"

 

"Is Larry Stylinson real now?"

 

"Was this your first date, or how long have you been secretly dating?"

 

"We've only been dating a couple days." Louis assured them. "We were hanging around, and something just clicked. We decided to try this out." 

 

The two of us bolted for my car, wanting to go home and just be far away from any press in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too short/long ! I'm writing it on my phone so I dont really know how long it is. I hope you liked it though!
> 
> -Kaity (@KaityHorayne)


	3. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

 

 

 

 

We reached our flat after what felt like hours and stepped inside to find all the boys sitting on the couch.

 

 

"So how'd it go?"

 

 

"Did you two kiss?"

 

 

"Were there any press?"

 

 

Zayn, Niall, and Liam all spoke at the same time.

 

 

"Good, no, and yes." Louis smiled.

 

 

"Remember you have to kiss before the year is up." Zayn smirked.

 

 

"We already did." I said without thinking.

 

 

Louis glared at me, and Liam, Niall, and Zayn's mouths hung open.

 

 

"W-What? When? It's only been four days!" Liam stuttered.

 

 

"Well we just...erm...well basically, we just wanted to try it first before we had to do it in front of everyone." I stared down at my feet, not daring to look up at their shocked eyes.

 

 

"To make it more believable." Louis added, stealing a glance at me.

 

 

"Well, I guess that's a good idea." Zayn shrugged.

 

 

"Yeah." I mumbled.

 

 

I walked across the room and sat on the couch next to Liam.

 

 

Louis looked around and then crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

"Haz, now there's nowhere for me to sit." He pouted.

 

 

I patted my lap and aimed my smirk at Zayn.

 

 

Louis skipped over to me and plopped down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

 

 

"Wow you guys are really good at this." Niall laughed.

 

 

Feeling cheekier than normal and wanting to prove Niall's point, I decided to plant a sloppy kiss on Louis's cheek.

 

 

"Eww! Hazza! Now my cheeks all slobbery." Louis started rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand and I laughed at how silly he was being.

 

 

"Oh come on Boobear you know you loved it!" I winked.

 

 

"Okay enough Larry love, we need to talk." Liam snapped.

 

 

He still wasn't fond of this bet, well he could at least act like it, but no, he has to go all Daddy Direction on us all.

 

 

"Okay so we have an interview tomorrow at three, a concert Friday, and Ed invited us to his concert Saturday night at seven." Liam clapped his hands and stood up. "Now I'm going home because It's getting late and it's started raining, so bye." He waved and started for the door. Niall and Zayn started out as well.

 

 

"See ya lads." Niall and Zayn waved before disappearing down the hallway.

 

 

I heard a rumble in the distance and Louis shifted on my lap. He's scared of thunderstorms, but personally I find that adorable. Most of the time when there is a storm he will come sleep with me.

 

 

"Haz, can I sleep with you tonight?" Louis leaned his head against mine and spoke softly.

 

 

"Sure Lou."

 

 

I moved so that Louis's bum was on the couch and his legs were draped across my lap. My arm was around his waist and his was around my shoulder.

 

 

We cuddle on the couch all the time, but this time it was different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was off. I felt Louis go limp next to me and his head fell onto my shoulder. It only took two hours of TV to put him to sleep. I sat there for a few more minutes before I lifted Louis off of my lap and carried him upstairs to my bedroom.

 

 

When I laid him on the bed he opened his eyes a little and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

 

 

I pulled at his shirt and he let me take it off, then I took off his shoes and unbuttoned his trousers. I pulled them down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. I pulled back the covers and he slid underneath them. I tucked him in, and walked into the bathroom.

 

 

I took a quick shower and put on a clean pair of boxers. If Louis wasn't sleeping with me I would probably slept naked. I shook out my wet curls and went back to get into bed.

 

 

As soon as I slipped under the covers Louis scooted closer to me, so I wrapped my arms around him. He ended up with his head on my chest while snoring softly.

 

 

I sighed contently and let my eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey everyone it's Claire! Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, the next ones will be, I just didn't have a lot of time and I knew you all needed some Larry lovin' so there!:)
> 
>  
> 
> -Claire


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Kaity here, sorry about how chapter 1 was really short, it looked long on my phone! But this one's longer, hope you like it! ;D

\ Louis' POV \

 

That thunderstorm was still going, and it woke me up. Well, that and Harry's snoring. I didn't mind it though, he actually sounded quite cute with the little snores sneaking out his half open mouth.

I didn't want to want to wake Harry, he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, so I just layed beside him, staring at the ceiling. I started thinking, about Harry, about our dinner last night, about our kiss, about the bet.

" The kiss... " My conscience seemed to speak to me in my head. I listened as it went on. " It was so --- No, Louis. You're delusional, Harry doesn't like you that way the least bit. "

I sighed and turned on my side, one hand supporting my cheek against one of Harry's rough feather pillows and the other hid under the pillow. I tossed and turned, trying to get the images of us kissing out of my mind again. 

I heard Harry when he moaned sleepily, waking up and stretching out his arms. Without even noticing me a little bit, he went out to the bathroom.

I got out of Harry's bed and went into my room, a little annoyed by my curly haired friend. I had no clue why I was so angry, just because he didn't say hello when he woke up? This must be because I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep with the storm blaring in my ears through Harry's bedroom window at four o'clock in the morning.

I heard a knocking on my door as I slipped into some jeans and a tee-shirt. "Come in Harry!" I yelled, suspecting it was him.

"Hi Lou, I was just wondering what you wanted for breakfast, I'm making." Harry said in his deep, Chesire accent. I couldn't help the smile that lerked upon my face. 

"Would you make eggs?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied before walking out.

"And toast too!" I called out. "With butter!" 

"Sure Lou!" I heard Harry call back from a distance. 

Even though I had just changed, I realized I needed a shower, so I got in and took a quick one. Then brushed my teeth, jumped back into my clothes and styled my hair into a quiff before heading down the hall to the kitchen.

I sneakily wrapped my arms around Harry's waist and rocked back and forth playfully as he grilled some bacon on the stove. "Hey Louis." I could almost feel his smile sending a bright flash around the kitchen.

I let my arms hang down by my sides again and I stood next to Harry, watching him cook. "Hey Haz, how's it comin?" I asked him about the bacon.

"It'll be done soon, your eggs and toast are already on a plate over there." Harry pointed to a paper plate with some food on it that sat on the counter. I grabbed the plate and placed it down in front of me at a bar stool.

Harry laid the bacon on another plate and saw my breakfast was already half gone. "You like it?" He laughed. I nodded, a mouthful of eggs. 

"Mhm." I swallowed. "It takes really good Harry." 

"Well that's good, thanks lad. I'm gonna go get washed up, you wanna call the boys over?"

"We don't have any clean bath towels, they're all in laundry." I stated. "I'll do some now for you though, if you clean up the living room." 

"Alright, thanks. I'll clean up in here, yeh." 

"Good." I retorted, going down the hall to where our little laundry room was. I sorted out all of the towels from the colors from the whites and from the darks, then stuffed the pile of towels into the washer and threw the rest of the piles back in the hamper.

By the time I was back in the living room, Harry had already cleaned up and was then watching an episode of Spongebob, spread out on the couch. 

"Laundry's goin." I told him, sitting beside him on the couch. I leaned into him, and he stuck his arm out around me, cuddling me. I remember we cuddled last night, but I was half asleep so I don't remember any major details, except that something felt --- different. But it was a good different, like when we kissed.

"I called the boys over, they'll be here any time now." Harry stated.

"Great, what are we doing today?" I asked him, just curious.

"I think Liam said we had an interview, but that's all." Harry said and then sang along with the theme song of Spongebob Squarepants. His deep voice sent a chill through my body, and made me feel a little weird.

"Hey lads!" I heard Niall speak as he bursted through the door with Zayn and Liam. 

"Our interview's in an hour, Harry why aren't you ready?" Liam asked Harry, being his daddy-like self. "We need to leave in forty minutes!" 

"Louis' doing laundry! We didn't have any clean towels." Harry explained.

"Well while the towels are washing, why don't you shower?" Liam scolded Harry and then turned to the rest of us, scolding us too. "We can't be late for another interview boys. We've been late the past four times."

Zayn turned to face me. "The interviewers will obviously ask you about your date with Harry. What will you say?" 

"That it's real? I'm not sure what to say." I shrugged.

"Remember Lou, needs to be believeable." Niall stated.

"Yeh, yeh. I know." I said.

Soon enough, Harry came down the hall all ready to go and we left the apartment. He slid his fingers in between mine and smiled when I looked up at him. "Just in case the press are around." He winked at me.

The ride to the interview was calm, unlike usual. Harry and I's hands never detached, even though they could've. I guess he never really noticed, and I didn't mind.

When we arrived at the interview, we were all bombarded with questions, most of them relating to the 'Larry Stylinson' issue. Harry pulled me through the press, our hands still together.

"Hello boys!" A woman with shoulder brown hair smiled peppily. "I'm Marissa, you lot can just take a seat right down there if you'd please." She directed us to a long purple couch.

A couple camera men turned to us, and the focused on Marissa. "Good afternoon everybody, hope you're having a great one, Marissa on air and I'm here with the one and only, One Direction! Now boys, we want to start off with the fact that you two, Harry and Louis are holding hands. Are the 'Larry' rumors true?"

"Yeh." Harry said blatanly. 

"Yeah, the two of 'em have been inseperable ever since they made it official." Zayn said through gritted teeth, looking me in the eyes somewhat angrily. I think he was signaling me to explain further. 

I laughed nervously. "Haha, yeah --- And the boys are cool with it, which makes it ten times easier."

"We just hope the fans will understand." Harry stated.

"Yeah, we don't want to lose fans because of this." Liam said.

"Mhm, that would be terrible." Marissa stated. "So, the press spotted you two on a date last night." 

"Yeh, we went to dinner." Harry said.

"They never saw you two kiss though! Have you kissed each other yet?" Marissa asked.

"Once at home. We weren't really ready to go public yet. Our first date was last night." I told her.

The rest of the interview was just about our upcoming tour, new album, stuff like that. After the interview, we had dinner at Nandos and then separated to our flats. Harry and I cuddled again on the couch, watching one of his favorite movies; Love Actually.

I never really liked the movie, and fell asleep halfway into it. The last thing I remembering seeing before falling asleep was Harry's bright smile above me as he tucked me in down the hall in my bed, then he left and went to his bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey everyone it's Claire!

Harry's POV / 2 weeks later

 

 

 

 

I shifted slightly under the cover before opening my eyes. What I saw was white. I quickly brought my hands up to my face and pulled the paper that was stuck to my forehead off.

 

 

Went out to get something, be back soon ;) xoxo -Lou

 

 

 

I smiled to myself and stuck the note on the wall by my bed. I pulled on sweats and one of Louis's jumpers that he had left in my room.

 

 

I ate a bowl of cereal then sat on the couch to watch TV and wait for Louis.

 

 

It's been two weeks since we started 'dating' and I have to admit that it hasn't been all that bad. Louis gives me his undivided attention and we go on dates once a week. I'll admit that I might have a tiny crush on him, but I'm keeping that to myself. We have to win this bet.

 

 

I've never lost a bet and I don't plan to. There's just something about Zayn's cockiness that rubs me the wrong way. It makes me so mad that he doesn't think we can date without fighting or falling in love, then again I just said I had a crush on him. Whatever.

 

 

I decided to text Louis.

 

 

 

 

Harry: Where is my Boobear? :(

 

 

 

Louis: Ten minutes away darling:)

 

 

 

Harry: Hurry! *puppy dog eyes*

 

 

 

Louis: I'm going as fast as I can love, sorry.

 

 

 

Harry: I forgive you;)

 

 

 

 

I continued texting him until the door opened and he stepped inside carrying a little blue blanket. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just laughed.

 

 

"I umm got you something." He started pulling back the corner of the blanket, so I stepped forward to see what was inside.

 

 

"Louis!" I gasped.

 

 

"I just, Zayn said gifts, and yeah..." He mumbled.

 

 

"I love him!" I reached for the small kitten and held him to my chest. Louis smiled at me. "Let's name him Larry, like Larry Stylinson yeah?"

 

 

"He's yours, you can name him whatever you want." Louis looked down at the little black and white kitten and sighed.

 

 

"No. He's our kitten." I used the arm that I wasn't holding the kitten with to hug Louis.

 

 

"Come on Larry let's go get you something to eat."

 

 

Louis followed me into the kitchen where I set Larry down on the table. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk. I poured some in a small bowl and put it down in front of the kitten.

 

 

"You are just adorable!" I said scratching Larry's head with my index finger.

 

 

"I know I am." Louis laughed from the sink where he was washing his hands.

 

 

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist while resting my chin on his shoulder.

 

 

"I was talking to Larry, but you're pretty adorable too." I whispered into his ear.

 

 

I felt him shiver, so I stepped back.

 

 

"You cold Boo?"

 

 

He shook his head, then took a sip of water. He licked his lips sexily, and I swear he was doing it to tease me.

 

 

I turned away when I realized Larry was just staring at the bowl of milk. I walked up and dipped my fingers in the milk, then held them out in front of Larry. He started licking my fingers and I giggled because it tickled.

 

 

I did this for a little while before pouring out the leftover milk and bringing Larry with me to sit on the couch. Louis followed and sat next to me. Really close to me that is. He turned to me and smiled.

 

 

I smiled back then he started playing on his phone while I watched TV and played with Larry. He didn't speak again for an hour.

 

 

"We have an interview tomorrow at nine." He stood up and started walking away.

 

 

"Wait, where are you going?"

 

 

"I'm going to sleep." He shrugged. I could tell something was wrong.

 

 

"But you haven't eaten any dinner." I protested.

 

 

"I'm not hungry Haz." It was then that I saw the sadness in his eyes.

 

 

I set Larry down and walked to Louis. He looked down at his feet and I noticed a tear run down his face.

 

 

I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. I used my thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling from his icy blue eyes. I didn't bother asking questions, I just pulled him into a hug.

 

 

He buried his face in my neck and sobbed loudly. I hugged him tighter and let him cry onto my shoulder. It broke my heart to see him that upset.

 

 

"Everything's gonna be aright Lou. Shhh. It's okay. We can get through it, whatever it is." I tried to soothe him, but he only cried harder.

 

 

"Come on, let's go upstairs." He shook his head and I felt his stubble rub across my neck. I made me shudder, but I quickly recovered.

 

 

I sighed. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I tried lightening the mood, but he just shook his head again.

 

 

I sighed. "The hard way it is."

 

 

I stepped away from him, but I wasn't expecting him to fall forward. I caught him just in time and picked him up bridal style. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face into my chest as I carried him up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

 

I laid him down and pulled off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his boxers. I tucked him in, then I took off my jumper and sweatpants and crawled in next to him. He instantly snuggled closer to me. I didn't mind though, in fact I pulled him so close there was no space between us.

 

 

"What happened Boo?" I pushed some of his fringe away from his eyes.

 

 

"I was on t-twitter, and lots of people were sending horrible tweets about us. They were so m-mean and rude, and I got one that said I s-should just go k-kill myself, because I was obviously holding something against you b-because you would never date me otherwise" He gripped my shirt, and I seriously wanted to cry.

 

 

"Lou, don't believe any of that. They're just jealous. They don't know about us."

 

 

 

 

"People say we shouldn't be together, we're too young to know about forever

 

But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talkin' about

 

'Cause this love is only gettin' stronger, So I don't wanna wait any longer

 

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine guy"

 

 

 

 

 

Louis laughed lightly at my slight lyric change.

 

 

 

 

"They don't know about the things we do, They don't know about the I love yous

 

But I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us

 

They don't know about the up all nights, They don't know I've waited all my life

 

Just to find a love that feels this right

 

Baby they don't know about, They don't know about us

 

Just one touch and I was a believer, Every kiss gets a little sweeter

 

It's getting better, Keeps getting better all the time guy"

 

 

 

 

He smiled up at me fondly. He looked like he was calming down some, so I kept singing.

 

 

 

 

"They don't know about the things we do, They don't know about the I love yous 

 

But I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us

 

They don't know about the up all nights, They don't know I've waited all my life

 

Just to find a love that feels this right

 

Baby they don't know about, They don't know about us

 

They don't know how special you are

 

They don't know what you've done to my heart

 

They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us

 

They don't know what we do best, That's between me and you our little secret

 

But I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world that you're mine guy

 

They don't know about the things we do, They don't know about the I love yous 

 

But I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us

 

They don't know about the up all nights, They don't know I've waited all my life

 

Just to find a love that feels this right

 

Baby they don't know about, They don't know about us

 

They don't know about the things we do, They don't know about the I love yous 

 

But I bet you if they only knew, They would just be jealous of us

 

They don't know about the up all nights, They don't know I've waited all my life

 

Just to find a love that feels this right

 

Baby they don't know about, They don't know about us

 

They don't know about us"

 

 

 

 

Louis was lying on my chest with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. I sighed contently and kissed his forehead.

 

 

"I don't want you to get on twitter for a little while okay Boo?"

 

 

"Okay Haz." He whispered.

 

 

I could get used to this whole 'dating' thing if it meant I get to cuddle with Louis and have an excuse to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kaity here. I decided to write this chapter on my computer, since when I write chapters on my phone, they come out a little shorter than expected.

Hey guys, Kaity here. I decided to write this chapter on my computer, since when I write chapters on my phone, they come out a little shorter than expected. & I'm wicked wicked WICKED sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with homework and life... :c

\ Harry's POV \

I woke up early, smiling, expecting Louis to be cuddled up next to me, under the covers in my bed. But when my eyes fluttered open, I looked next to me and the boy was nowhere to be seen. I strutted all around our apartment looking for him. I checked every inch of every room two, even three times in his favorite hiding places, but still - he was out of sight. After a while, I plopped down on the couch to watch some tv, thinking Lou must've just gone out to the market or something, but after an hour of tv, I started getting really worried .I dialed his cell number, it rang twice but then the call completely stopped. That made me feel somewhat better, knowing Louis rejected my call, so I know at least he's alive. 

But why did he reject my call? 

I shot him a quick text, maybe he just didn't want to speak out loud. 

Harry: Lou, what's wrong? I've been looking for you for hours! :( 

Louis: I just went out for a while, I'm fine, don't worry :) x 

Harry: Why didn't you leave a note like you always do? 

Louis never replied to my text, which made me all the more nervous. I stressfully ran my fingers through my dark curls while pacing around the room. 

Harry: Louis! We have an interview in half an hour where are you? 

Thankfully, the Doncaster boy walked in the door right after I sent the text. "Mornin' Haz." He greeted me with a warm smile and a kiss on my cheek. 

"Lou, where have you been?" I asked him. 

He smiled and handed me a teddy bear. "I got you another gift. This one you can name boobear, and think of me every time you cuddle with it." 

I laughed and looked at the bear. "Cute - just like you." I flirted. "C'mon, let's get ready for the interview. Liam, Niall and Zayn will be down here any minute for us." 

The boys arrived shortly after Louis and I got ready. On our way to the interview, which was just five minutes away, we listened to Niall talk nonsense about something he has watched on tv the night before. I remember what I did last night. I cuddled with Lou. And it was damn fun.

Finally a woman greeted us at the door of a building, so Niall had to stop talking. The five of us went upstairs with her as she introduced us to every worker that we passed on the way up the six flights of stairs. "And lastly, here's Johnny and Marie. They'll be the ones interviewing you."

"Thanks for you help, it was nice meeting you." Liam said politely and smiled to the woman. She smiled a warm smile back and walked off.

"Well you guys must be One Direction! Take a seat. We have a girl coming in who's won the chance to play a dare game with you. She can only dare one person, one thing." Johnny said.

"Here she is now. You must be Daniella." Marie greeted the teenage girl who walked in. She was dressed in a coral pink sweater she paired with tribal print leggings and combat boots, along with some jewelry that hung around her neck.

"Hello Daniella." The boys and I chorused.

She laughed quietly to herself and waved, "Hello."

"We're on the air in 3, 2, 1." A man said while pointing at Johnny and Marie, cueing them to speak.

The interview consisted of more Larry Stylinson questioned that Lou and I brushed off, and then some questions about the rest of the boy's love lives and our upcoming album that we're working on.

"Great!" Marie ended. "Now, Daniella is our lucky winner of the Dare Direction contest. She's got one dare for one of you that she's chosen."

Daniellea nodded. "There's been a lot of talk about Larry Stylinson. My dare for Harry, is to kiss Louis. On the lips, for fifteen seconds."

I felt a rush of happiness and eagerness explode inside of me.

Everyone in the room chanted "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

I leaned in with no hesitation, letting my right arm stay grounded on the bench beside Louis so I would stay up. Within seconds, our lips were touching, and I leaned in a little more, suddenly, hoping no one would notice. Liam, Zayn, and Niall started their countdown from fifteen. Louis started moving his lips slowly, and also suddley, probably hoping no one would notice. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I didn't want to stop, but I had to.

The boys obnoxiously cheered. I shrugged. "It's easy to kiss someone you love." I winked at Louis.

/// Back Home. Harry and Louis have been separated most of the day. Now it's ten pm and Harry's alone in his room on his laptop. ///

"H-Harry can we talk for a minute?" Louis walked in, nervously playing with his fingers.

"Of course Lou, what is it?"

He sat down on my bed next to me. "That kiss...You didn't feel anything right? Coz I mean..." Louis laughed nervously. "I didn't..."

"To tell you the truth..."

Louis closed his eyes tightly, letting cute little crinkles form around them. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips hard against mine. I moved around my lips, starting an unexpected make out.

"Did you feel it that time Lou?" I asked when he back away.

"I felt it ever since we kissed the first time. The night before our first 'date'." He stated.

"Are- Do you want to try-"

"I wanted to prove Zayn wrong though." He interrupted.

"But isn't a real relationship better than a fake one?" I asked. "We won't have to pretend."

Louis sighed. "Ask me the question again."

"OK. Louis, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah Harry, yeah I will." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I asked him with a cheeky smile.

Louis cuddled into me, and I could feel his award winning smile form across his face as he lay on my tummy. I cuddled him back and waited for him to fall asleep so I could move and get under the covers.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

 

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Please."

 

 

"No." I said more sternly.

 

 

We had been arguing like this for the past fifteen minutes or so, but I wasn't going to give in. I can't let him win.

 

 

"Please Haz, I'm starving!" Louis huffed.

 

 

"Then make something."

 

 

"Yeah, because that always goes well." He said sarcastically.

 

 

It's true though. So far he's managed to break a microwave and he burns anything and everything. He even burnt toast once. Who burns toast?

 

 

"Please!" He got off the couch and fell to his knees, clasping his hands together.

 

 

"Lou, I said no! I'm not cooking you anything."

 

 

"But you're the best cook ever!"

 

 

"Kissing up won't get you anywhere." I laughed lightly.

 

 

"No, but that does give me an idea." He smirked as he stood up and walked so that he was standing in front of me, then he proceeded to sit right on my lap. One of his arms snaked around my neck and he pecked my lips lightly, then leant his forehead against mine. I wanted to look away from his intense gaze, but it was like I was in a trance.

 

 

"Please." He whispered, with puppy dog eyes.

 

 

"O-okay." I stuttered.

 

 

"Thanks Haz!" He leaned in to peck my lips again, but I cupped his jaw and made him stay for a longer kiss.

 

 

He stood up and watched me go into the kitchen, then he went back to watching cartoons on the TV.

 

 

I pulled out some ingredients and started my process. I was sliding the pan into the oven when Louis came bouncing into the kitchen.

 

 

"What's cookin' good lookin'?"

 

 

I laughed at his terrible joke and replied simply 'Lasagna'.

 

 

"How much longer?"

 

 

"Stop whining." I scolded. "And thirty minutes."

 

 

"Thirty Minutes! I could be dead in thirty minutes; my stomach is trying to eat itself."

 

 

I brushed past him to go into the living room. As soon as I sat down on the couch Louis plopped down beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me and we cuddled until the food was ready.

 

 

We ate in silence, and I had to tell Louis to slow down quite a few times because he was literally inhaling his food like a vacuum cleaner.

 

 

"So Haz what are we doing tomorrow?"

 

 

"Liam said we were going to Ed's concert." I shrugged.

 

 

"Brilliant." Louis smiled widely and cuddled into my side once again.

 

 

I flicked through the channels, but nothing interesting was on, so I put it on a random episode of SpongeBob.

 

 

"Haz?" Louis asked after a few moments of silence.

 

 

"Lou." I teased.

 

 

"I was thinking about the bet, and if the boys find out that we actually are dating now, then we lose, but if they don't then we win right?"

 

 

"Right." I said raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"Well, when we win then what? We can't still date or they'll know and we lose the bet, and what are we going to tell the fans?"

 

 

"We'll figure something out." I kissed the top of his head and pulled him towards me, eliminating any space that was left between us.

 

 

"But what if we don't? What if we have to keep it a secret forever? I don't want to live in a world where you're not my boyfriend." He looked up and I could see the tears pooling in his eyes.

 

 

"You'll always be the one for me, love. I'll tell anyone and everyone about it, even if it means being someone's servant for a while."

 

 

Louis smiled up at me and a single ear ran down his cheek. I used my thumb to wipe it away and gently kissed him.

 

 

"I really like you Louis.. I always have, and I won't stop anytime soon." I smiled down fondly at him.

 

 

"I really like you too." He smiled back and leaned in.

 

 

We kissed for a few minutes gently, but it started getting heated quickly and soon he was straddling my hips and our tongues were fighting for dominance. He slid his hand under my shirt and I let out a small groan at the coldness of his hand on my chest.

 

 

My phone went off and Louis jumped back in surprise biting my lip in the process. That will be swollen in the morning.

 

 

I fished it out of my pocket and was about to hit ignore when I saw the caller I.D. I hesitantly pressed the answer button and held it to my ear.

 

 

"Hello mum."

 

 

Harry Styles! Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship with Louis? Did you not think that was something I needed to know? I had to find out from a magazine and a bloody interview! Why didn't you tell me, and you better have a good reason! Is all this true?" 

 

 

I held the phone away from my ear as she continued yelling at me, I felt guilty for not telling her, but how was I supposed to tell her that her only son was gay and in love with his best friend? Then I knew she's being mad when we told her it was just a bet and that I'd lie to her. I figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, but I sort of forgot that my every movement I broadcast to the world.

 

 

"Mum calm down. Yes it's true. Louis and I are dating and we're very happy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared of how you would react, and after that reaction I know I was right to be." I laughed to show her I was only joking.

 

 

"Harry, Darling, I'm not mad, I'm just upset you didn't tell me first. I called it! Jay owes me five pounds." I heard her bubbly laugh and frowned.

 

 

"You and Jay bet on when me and Louis would get together?"

 

 

"Yes, she said it would have happened next year, and I said the end of this year, so I was somewhat right, seeing as it's the middle of the year."

 

 

"So you're okay with this?" I smiled.

 

 

"Of course sweetie! As long as you're happy I'm happy, but you might want to tell Louis to call Jay before she gets the chance to call him. We watched the interview together."

 

 

"Okay." I laughed. "You two are so weird."

 

 

"Not as weird as you. I have to go now, but tell Louis I said hi, and I love you Harry."

 

 

"Love you too mum." I smiled and hung up the phone shaking my head.

 

 

"They bet on us?" Louis laughed.

 

 

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "You should probably-

 

 

I was cut off by the ringing of Louis's phone.

 

 

"Call your mom." I finished.

 

 

Louis sighed and answered his phone.

 

 

It went almost exactly like my conversation with my mum. Both were angry at us for not telling them, but happy we were finally together.

 

 

Louis threw his phone to the table across from us and we both just burst out laughing. I don't know why, or what was so funny, but we laughed until my stomach hurt so bad I couldn't breathe.


	8. Chapter 7

Liam's POV 

 

 

 

I trotted down the steps of my flat, going to pick up Danielle. Zayn was also bringing his girlfriend, Perrie. Niall was flying solo like always, but in a way Louis and Harry were too.

 

 

Sometimes I think they get a little too into this 'dating' thing, but I'd never call them out on it. The whole point of this stupid bet was for them to fall in love wasn't it? At least that's what Zayn said. Apparently he knew that they were going to fall in love before the year was up. When Niall and I had questioned him he simply shook his head, saying that he just knew.

 

 

As I reached Danielle's house I knocked, and waited for her. She opened the door wearing a stunning mid-length black dress. Her hair was curly the way I liked I and she was holding a black clutch, and wearing matching black high heels. I hugged her and we walked back to my car to meet the other boys at Ed's concert.

 

 

****

 

 

Louis's POV

 

 

 

We are so going to lose this bet. I'm falling harder for the curly haired lad every day. It won't be long before 'I love you' slips out of my mouth.

 

 

I sighed in frustration, throwing one of the shirts I had picked out onto the floor. I felt like a teenage girl going on her first date. I couldn't seem to find anything suitable to wear. It was all wrong! I had on mint green skinny jeans, but I couldn't find a shirt to wear with them. I walked back to my closet and moved stuff around until I found a plain white V-neck and slipped in on. I then grabbed my black suspenders and clipped them on, tucking in my shirt as well. I then slipped on my white TOMS.

 

 

I looked into the mirror satisfied with myself. I made my way to the bathroom and fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and checked myself over one last time before walking back to the couch and sitting myself on the plush black cushion.

 

 

I pulled out my phone and checked my messages, one of them being from Liam, the other from Zayn.

 

 

 

 

From Liam: Heeeyy! You guys almost readyy?? x

 

 

 

From Zayn: Tons of fans tonight! Make it believable ;) xxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

To: Liam: Almost, Haz is taking forever, like always. :) xx

 

 

 

To Zayn: Shut up, we've got it! You just wait! ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

I shoved my phone back into my pocket as Harry came to stand in front of me. Mother. Of. God. He looked even hotter than before. His tight fitting black shirt showed off all of his muscles, and his grey skinny jeans made his legs look long and skinny. His hair was a little more tame and flopped carelessly to the side. His green eyes dazzled, as they looked over me, a smirk placing on his full pink lips.

 

 

He waved his large hand in front of my face.

 

 

"Lou? You kind of zoned out on me." He chuckled.

 

 

I blushed and looked down at my TOMS finding them suddenly very interesting. When I looked back up he was smirking. I glared at him as he reached for my hand, but still intertwined our fingers.

 

 

We walked in a comfortable silence back to his car and, like a gentlemen, he opened my door for me.

 

 

"Why thank you Mr. Styles." I bowed, before stepping into the car while he laughed.

 

 

Thirty minutes later we were standing in front of the big dome, where the concert was being held. Cameras were flashing from every direction and fans were screaming so loudly my ears rang. Harry whispered something in my ear about where the boys were, causing even more shouts to come.

 

 

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" They all suddenly started chanting wildly. I blushed as red as a tomato and looked up to see Harry doing the exact same.

 

 

I squeezed his hand lightly and we looked at each other for a few seconds before leaning in slowly, letting our lips brush together. I felt an electric shock run down my spine as our lips met and glided together smoothly. I could taste the mint on Harry's breath and I never wanted to pull away.

 

 

"I hate to break up your little love fest, but we need to go find our spots." Liam cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

 

I pulled away from Harry reluctantly, as the fans cheered even louder, but there was one scream that caught my attention.

 

 

"That is sick! Harry I used to have respect for you, until you turned Louis gay! Why don't you just go kill yourself?"

 

 

To my absolute horror, I realized Harry had heard it to, because his head and whipped around in the direction of the girl who had shouted those terrible things. I was about to walk over and say something, but before I could Harry's hand had left mine and he was sprinting through the doors, with the boys and security hot on his heels.

 

 

I spun around angrily and pointed a shaky finger at the girl who had upset my Haz.

 

 

"You had no right to say that to him! If anyone is sick it's you!" Suddenly I was being lifted up by Paul and he was dragging me through the doors, away from the girl who had run inside.

 

 

Practically everyone knows Harry is sensitive, and doesn't take hate very well. Everything was going fine, until she showed up.

 

 

"Paul where's Harry?" I pounded on his back like an angry five-year old until he set me down on my feet.

 

 

Then I heard it, the terrified shriek, that I had heard only once before. It was Harry's scream, I knew it because I had once dropped the cake he had made for his mum's birthday, and spent four hours baking. He had dropped to his knees and tried desperately to put it back together. He didn't yell at me though, it was much worse. He just flat out wouldn't talk to me for three whole days, and he only did talk then because I hadn't left his side, or stopped apologizing for those three days.

 

 

I ran towards where I heard the scream and was horrified to see Harry laying on the floor clutching his bloody nose. I saw the same girl snickering quietly from her position a few rows back as her friends high fived her. We have some crazy fans. Most of the others were yelling at her and booing! I laughed at that.

 

 

"Get her out of here!" I screamed at Paul.

 

 

Paul seemed to recognize her and him and some other security dragged her and her friends out of the building. I was relieved to see them go. I ran over to Harry and ran a hand through his curls. He was sobbing as he clutched my hand, but something tells me it wasn't from the nose bleed.

 

 

A girl stepped forward, but Paul stopped her. She held up a small packet of tissues, and I stood up to take them from her.

 

 

"Thank you." I smiled. Some of the fans were genuinely nice people, but the others were complete freaks.

 

 

She smiled back and I took a quick picture with her before returning to Harry. I quickly wiped up the blood from his face and moved his head to my lap. He held a tissue to his nose, and had stopped crying by now, as I whispered comforting things to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

 

 

"That girl is stupid for saying that. You're a wonderful person Haz. I kissed his nose and watched as his lips twitched up into a smile.

 

 

The fans were going absolutely mad as he sat up and we walked back to our private section in the middle of the floor. Security surrounded us, but we did our best to sign a few autographs and take pictures. Harry, of course, stayed in the middle and didn't even acknowledge that the fans were there, begging for him to come over. I didn't blame him though; he was still kind of shook up from that other crazy fan.

 

 

Ed came out onto the stage and everyone got quiet as he spoke into the microphone, with his guitar in hand.

 

 

"I'd like to dedicate this first song to some good friends of mine. You might know them as Larry Stylinson." Ed flipped his red hair from his face and smiled down at us, placing his fingers on the strings of his guitar.

 

 

 

 

(Play Song Here)

 

 

 

 

As soon as the beat started, I knew what song it was and did a little happy dance inside my mind. I turned to Harry.

 

 

"Care to dance?" I held out my hand and he took it.

 

 

I locked my hands behind his neck and he put his on my hips as we swayed to the music. This'll show Zayn, and I get to dance with Harry, so it's a win win situation.

 

 

 

 

"Settle down with me, Cover me up, cuddle me in

 

Lie down with me, and hold me, Hold me in your arms

 

Your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck."

 

 

 

 

Harry's arms went around my waist and pulled me into him. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. I felt him shiver and I smirked, knowing I had that effect on him.

 

 

We swayed together for the rest of the song in silence; bodies pressed together, heads on shoulders and grips tight.

 

 

When the song ended, everyone clapped and Ed thanked them. It was then that I realized they had been playing our little 'moment' on the big screens behind Ed. I blushed once again and looked back down at my feet.

 

 

I felt two fingers under my chin and was greeted by emerald eyes staring at me intently. He kissed me hard, making my knees almost give out. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and he happily granted me access. Our tongues tangled together and I accidently let out a little groan.

 

 

Best. Night. Ever.


	9. Chapter 8

\- Louis' pov -

Staring up at the ceiling for an hour, trying to plan a nice day for Harry and I is what I've been doing ever since I woke up fourty-five minutes ago. 

 

I heard a soft sleepy moan come from the other side of the bed, and turned to see Harry as he woke, his dazzling green eyes peircing my blue ones as soon as they opened. "Morning love, how'd you sleep?" I asked with a small smile approaching my lips.

 

Harry grinned. "I slept fine, and you?" 

 

"Wonderfully, I had a dream about you." I smiled, already feeling my cheeks start to turn a rosy shade of pink. 

"Oh really? What was it about?" Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"It was cheesy..." I mumbled, my voice trailing off. "But, we were just on stage, and we told everyone how much we love eachother, and how much we wish they would accept us as the way we are, because this is who we want to be. Then we kissed and the crowd cheered." I told him. 

 

"Aw, babe that's cute." Harry said, pulling my face to his so he would kiss my nose. 

"Yeah, they'll accept us someday. And if not, oh well. Because I lo-ove....The- way this is going..." I covered myself on that. I was so close to the three dreaded words slipping out! I had to think of something quick... 

Harry smirked the way he always does when he's trying not to blush. I think he knew what I had done, but was gonna play along with my cover up. "I love the way it's going too Lou." He said before kissing me softly; he plush pink lips molding into mine and moving in-sync. Harry's phone ran loud in his pocket, making me flinch and bite his lip. Harry sighed. "It's my mum." I shrugged, frowning on the inside. I turned to lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling again as Harry had a conversation with his mum. 

Twelve minutes had gone by when Harry finally said goodbye. "Sorry, she was just checking in on me, on us." He said. 

"Mmm, we have the day off today, what do you want to do?" I said. Harry cupped my chin, smiling, leaning in for a kiss. I kissed back, not deepening it though. 

I'm falling so hard for this kid. I don't think liking someone this much is healthy. I want to kiss him so hard, but I'm afraid he wants to go slowly. 

I slowly slipped one arm under his arm, and around to rest on his back, supporting his weight against mine. Patiently, I kissed a little bit harder, letting him adjust to the pressure. 

"Louis can we talk?" Harry asked out of no where. 'W h a t.' I thought. We were in the middle of kissing! And now he wants to 'Talk'? This can't be good! 

"I- I know you want to win this bet. But- I can't pretend anymore."


	10. Chapter 9

Harry's POV

 

 

 

"I-I know you want to win this bet, but I can't pretend anymore." I stuttered.

 

 

Louis instantly removed his arm from my side and stared at me like I had just said something completely crazy.

 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis raised his eyebrows.

 

 

"I-I want to be able to be able to be with you after the b-bet. I want to be able to kiss you when it's just the boys around. I don't want this to end after the y-year is up." A single tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly, feeling embarrassed.

 

 

"Harry, we'll figure something out I promise. Besides, once Zayn puts the picture of him naked on twitter, then we can tell them, because that picture will never be gone." He smirked.

 

 

Another tears slid down my cheek as I took in what he was saying.

 

 

"That's not the point." I said through clenched teeth.

 

 

"Then what is the point Harry?" Louis raised his voice a little.

 

 

"The point is that..." I trailed off, realizing what I was about to say.

 

 

"That?" Louis pressed, sitting up.

 

 

I could tell he was getting frustrated, and I felt bad for even bringing it up.

 

 

"Nothing." I sighed dramatically and rolled over.

 

 

"Well it was obviously something!" Louis practically screamed.

 

 

"It doesn't matter." I muttered.

 

 

"Whatever Harry, go ahead and hide things like you always do. I hate that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours!" Louis yelled.

 

 

"You wanna know what's going on in my head?" I sat up abruptly and faced Louis. The anger was seeping into my voice.

 

 

"YES!" Louis threw his hands up.

 

 

"I'm thinking that you're an ass hole!" I stood up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, but not before I heard Louis's comment.

 

 

"Yeah, well you're a bigger one!" 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

Louis and I had pretty much ignored each other for the rest of the morning, until Liam called and asked us to go for lunch with them. Great, now we have to act like a couple, because we will be in public.

 

 

"Harry, hurry up! Your hair is never going to be perfect, just deal with it!" Louis shouted.

 

 

Well that stung a little. Louis knows that I'm sensitive about my hair.

 

 

"Shut up you arse." I strolled into the room in my Teenage Runaway shirt and black jeans.

 

 

"You're wearing that?"

 

 

"What's wrong with it?" I looked down at my outfit.

 

 

"We are going to be in public you know? The least you could do is be a good looking boyfriend." Louis scoffed.

 

 

"What, so now I'm not good enough for you." I growled, balling my fists at my sides.

 

 

"That's not what I said." Louis lowered his voice and his face softened.

 

 

"It was implied." I spat.

 

 

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room and to the car lot. Louis was behind me, but I didn't turn around. He got in and we drove silently to the diner down the road.

 

 

"Hey guys!" Liam greeted.

 

 

"Hey, there are already fans here? How do they know where we are going to be?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

 

 

"You two don't look very like a couple." Zayn whispered into my ear.

 

 

He played it off like he just bumped shoulders with me so the fans wouldn't notice. I reached out and took Louis's small hand in mine. He looked surprised for a minute, but the look faded when a camera flashed off to our left.

 

 

"Let's go inside, before we get mobbed." Liam chuckled.

 

 

Too late. They surrounded us and blocked the path to the door. I looked around nervously, trying to make sure there wasn't another crazy chick trying to push me down. Louis squeezed my hand and whispered.

 

 

"It'll be okay. I'm right here." 

 

 

It sent a shiver down my spine, and Louis took the opportunity to put his arm around my waist. I put mine around his shoulders and smiled for a girl who screamed something about Larry Stylinson.

 

 

"Louis, Harry! Will you two kiss please? Like a snog, not just a simple kiss." I thought that was quite rude, but before I could think about it, Louis's lips were on mine.

 

 

Make it believable. I could practically hear Zayn saying in my head. 

 

 

Louis's fingers dug into my side and I remembered that we were supposed to be snogging. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, running my tongue along his bottom lip.

 

 

This would be our first proper kiss and it was in front of about two hundred people. Louis opened his mouth and I fought his tongue for dominance. I let him have it, and we kissed for a few minutes longer to satisfy the fans. His warm and wet mouth felt weird on mine, but it was a good weird. It was the kind of weird that made you feel all tingly inside.

 

 

I pulled away and cheers erupted. My face turned a dark shade of red immediately, so I grabbed Louis and pulled him inside. The boys followed behind us and sat in front of us.

 

 

I didn't let go of Louis's hand, because the fans could still see us.

 

 

"Some kiss huh? You really seemed to enjoy yourselves." Zayn smirked knowingly.

 

 

I nodded my head silently; I didn't want anyone to overhear me denying that fact, although it was true. I did enjoy it.

 

 

"I was just kidding about your hair Haz, and you are too good for me. I love your outfit." Louis blurted randomly.

 

 

So now he wants to use my nickname. Now he wants to apologize. No, that's not how it works. No one insults the curls.

 

 

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm getting a haircut next week anyway." I pushed my food around with my fork.

 

 

"What, No! You can't." Louis said a little loudly.

 

 

"Yes I can, though I doubt it will help."

 

 

"Don't cut your hair Haz, I love your curls." Louis moved to sit on my lap and ran a hand through my curls.

 

 

I couldn't keep the grin off of my face as he massaged my head. He grinned down at me and pecked me on the lips. I heard a few giggles come from a nearby table, but I ignored them. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

 

 

"So, tomorrow we have an interview at eight AM and then the concert at seven PM." Liam interrupted.

 

 

"8 AM! That's to early Li." Louis whined.

 

 

"Harry, make sure he gets up." Liam said before standing. "I'm going to meet up with Danielles, so I'll see you guys tomorrow.

 

 

"Have fun!" Niall called after him.

 

 

"But not too much fun!" I added.

 

 

"If you know what I mean!" Louis finished. 

 

 

We winked at each other and then Louis got off of my lap. He tugged me up by my hand and pulled me close for another kiss. I smiled into it and Louis just sighed.

 

 

"We need to talk." He murmured against my lips.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier, I just...I'm confused okay."

 

 

"I'm sorry too. Do you really want to know what I was going to say?" I looked down at my feet.

 

 

"Yes, but if you don't want to tell me, I understand." He sat on the bed next to me and draped an arm over my shoulders.

 

 

"I was going to say that...I-I love you." My feet suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

 

 

"Aww, I love you too babe!" Louis jumped into my lap and started to kiss me again.

 

 

Well, that went better than I expected. He loves me too!!


	11. Chapter 10

"Hazza it's too early to be up!" I exclaimed, rolling over to not face him. He cuddled his body against mine, the warmth of his skin sending a tingly rush down my spine. He softly pressed his lips on my neck. "Cmon Lou, we've got an interview in less than hour." He whispered. "Go take a shower babe, I'll get us breakfast." He smiled and got out of bed. I blushed, watching him walk out in only his boxers.

I stretched my arms and legs, grabbed a towel from the dresser and headed into the bathroom. I stripped of my clothing and stepped into the hot shower that Harry already had running for me. I let the hot water pelt my neck for a few minutes, which relaxed me. Quickly, I shampooed and conditioned my hair, washed up and stepped out. Water dripped from my body onto the cold floor. I shook out my hair into a towel and then dried off my body.   
I brushed my teeth and went back into the bedroom.

"Harry don't come in here, I'm getting dressed!" I yelled across our flat, warning him. I turned on the radio and hummed the song playing while I got into some clothes. 

I looked into the mirror and examined my outfit; A white collared/buttoned shirt and light blue skinny pants.  
"You look nice," Harry said, smirking. He was standing in the doorway. I had no idea he was watching me! He came over and kissed me on the lips.

"Cmon, I made breakfast." Harry smiled and pulled me by the hand into the kitchen. We ate our fruit-topped pancakes and then headed to the interview, and met the boys outside.

"Make it believable." Zayn mumbled as he walked by. 

We got into the building, and led into a studio by a tall man wearing a suit. He looked kind of funny. I grasped Harry's hand and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Welcome boys!" A lady walked in. "I'm Tracy. Are you guys ready for your interview?"

"Yeah!" We all chanted.

"Great, we'll be on the air in 30 seconds."

I smiled at Harry and swished his curls to the side of his face. 

"Aaaaaaaand welcome to 84.6 fm! We've got One Direction on air right now for a special ask-the-band interview!" Tracy said into the mic. "You ready for your first question boys?" We all nodded. Tracy picked up the phone for the first caller.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle and my question is for Louis." The girl spoke. "What made you decide you liked Harry? Yknow, a boy."

Zayn smirked and looked over at me. "Yeah Louis, what was it that made you decide you liked him-a boy?"

"I dont know, we just get on real well." I smiled at Harry, who smiled back his famous slanted smirk. "Maybe it was his soft curly locks of hair, or his adorable smile that brightens up a whole room. I just kind of felt a connection to him." I stated proudly. Harry blushed and gripped my hand tighter.

I heard the girl "Awwwh!" as Tracy moved on to the next caller.

"Hi Im Lia and I have a question for all of the boys." The girl said. "When will you guys be releasing your next album?"

"We're actually not allowed to answer that." Zayn said.

"Plus, we dont even know." Niall added in.

"Yeah, Simon hasn't told us much about it yet." Liam concluded.

We answered about twenty more questions which was actually really tiring. After we finished with the interview, we all headed out to a late breakfast/early lunch and then to the mall for a while, then spent the rest of the day at Liam's flat, until we had to leave for the concert.

"You boys ready?" Niall called out to us all.

"Yeah!" I chanted, speaking for Harry and myself. We climbed into the SUV shaped limo that lead us to the stadium.

"How are you all doin' tonight?!" Zayn called out to everyone. 

Harry waved and called a cute "Hello." into the microphone.

The first song we sang was of course "What Makes You Beautiful." Next we sang "They Dont Know About Us." and all the girls cheered, "We know about you now!!" I think they were refferring to Harry and I.

A girl in the front row, who had long brown hair and green eyes held a sign up to me that said, "You're just part of a phase. Enjoy it while it lasts Lou."

Was she reffering to Harry and I as well? I smirked and at her and suddeley flipped her off. She immediately turned red and put the sign down.

We performed for the next few hours, then headed back to our flats for a good rest. As soon as I got inside, I stripped down to my boxers and stuck on a tee shirt, then got cuddled up on the couch with Harry, who was wearing the same thing as me. "Yknow, I saw you flip that girl off." He said, flipping through the saved shows on our DVR. "I want you to know you're not a phase, I've liked you for a long time Boo, and now I can proudly say I even love you."

I blushed and looked down at the floor, which seemed so much more interesting than looking into Harry's eyes. Because truth of the matter is, what I did on stage was just to cover up what I really felt. I felt kind of weird; hurt, hated. I dont really know what I felt, but it was giving me a stomachache.

"Louis are you okay?" Harry leaned over to try and look at my face, which was now burried in my hands.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"No you're not..." Harry whimpered. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling my hands away from my face and then making me look into his eyes. He wiped my tears. "Why are you crying babe?"

"How do I know--how do you know that I'm not just a phase? What if I am, and you're really straight, and this was just an experiment?" I sobbed.

"What! Louis!" Harry exclaimed. "I swear on my mum's life, you are NOT a phase. I love you. I truely, honestly love you. I dont know what to say. But, you are the one I love. Not another boy, not a girl, but you."

"You promise?" I sniffled.

"Yeah, I do. Now cmon, wash your face and get back here and cuddle with me."


	12. Chapter 11

Harry's POV

 

 

 

I jumped when my phone rang at three in the afternoon. It was just a text from management saying they wanted to meet with me and Louis tomorrow at six. I leaned down and whispered into Louis ear what they said and he cuddled closer to me.

 

 

"What do you think they want?" He looked up at me with scared eyes, and I gulped.

 

 

"I don't know babe, but we'll get through it." I kissed his forehead and he smiled, before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss.

 

 

**

 

 

I grabbed Louis hand as we walked through the doors that led to the room where we were meeting with our manager. Louis gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I smiled gratefully at him. I pushed open the door, but I wasn't expecting to see Simon perched on the edge of the desk next to our manager.

 

 

"Uncle Si!" I grinned.

 

 

"Hello Harry, hello Louis. How are you?" He grinned back.

 

 

"Well we were doing just fine until Harry got that text." Louis muttered.

 

 

"Please have a seat. There are a few things we need to discuss."

 

 

I gulped nervously and quickly took a seat on the couch. Louis instantly put a hand on my knee and mouthed 'calm down'. I hadn't realized I was shaking until then.

 

 

"How is your relationship going?" Ben put his hands together and leaned on his desk.

 

 

"Umm...good." Louis stuttered.

 

 

"Just good?" He raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"No! I mean, it's great. It's amazing." Louis said quickly.

 

 

"Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He sighed.

 

 

I reached blindly for Louis hand and he tangling our fingers together, calming me slightly. I've always hated meeting with management, they scare the hell out of me.

 

 

"You two have to break up." 

 

 

My heart stopped beating for a second and my breath caught in my throat. Is it possible to choke on air? Louis grip tightened on my knee and I felt like I was going to throw up. They couldn't do that, could they?

 

 

"What?" We shouted in unison.

 

 

"Relax, you don't have to break up for real. You can still date in private, but to the public you will be just friends." Simon patted my shoulder, but I flinched away.

 

 

"No! The fans won't believe you, especially not the Larry shippers! It'll just make things worse." I tried to reason.

 

 

"Listen, it's what has to be done. We can do it the easy way where you simply say it didn't work out and you move on from there, or we can do it the hard way where I make you both get fake girlfriends to prove to the delusional fans that you aren't dating anymore." Ben rolled his eyes.

 

 

"No! Please, you can't do this!" Louis whined.

 

 

"I can and I will." Ben nodded his head. "Honestly, I hate to do it, because you two look so happy together, but it's what's best for the band. Have either of you been on twitter lately?" He narrowed his eyes.

 

 

"There's been a lot of hate circling around, and parents aren't happy about their kids liking a gay boy band. They don't seem to understand that not all of you are gay, and so they've stopped buying tickets and merchandise. The kids are getting upset and blaming Larry Stylinson." Simon said sadly. I knew there was something special between you two when I put you together, but I never expected this." He waved a hand at us.

 

 

I wiped a tear away from my cheek and stood up abruptly. 

 

 

"Louis will tell everyone, because you can't lie at all." Ben laughed at me.

 

 

He. Fucking. Laughed. I balled my fists at my sides and fought the urge to punch him in the face. Louis pulled my hand and I sat back down beside him. He was crying, but his face was one of pure anger.

 

 

"Don't you think the fans will be mad if they ever find out I've lied to them!" Louis shouted.

 

 

"They won't find out." Ben shrugged.

 

 

"I'll even arrange for private dates for you if that helps. Maybe even a one week vacation or something." Simon smiled sadly.

 

 

"Fine." I sighed, burying my head in my hands.

 

 

"You sicken me." Louis spat.

 

 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and whispered comforting words into my ear. I shivered and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

 

 

"You really love each other don't you?" Ben sighed.

 

 

I met Louis's eyes and we both answered yes without a second thought. I grinned and pecked Louis's lips. He smiled back, but it quickly disappeared when Ben spoke again.

 

 

"You're going to tell them at tomorrow's interview with Teen Vogue." He cleared his throat. "Make it believable." 

 

 

Make it believable. The exact same words Zayn used. Now how are we supposed to do the bet? Who am I kidding; I don't care about that freaking bet!

 

 

"Yes sir, now if you're done, we're going to go back home." Louis seethed.

 

 

"Enjoy it tonight, because tomorrow Harry's moving out." Ben said sternly.

 

 

"No I'm not!" I spun around and stomped my foot like a child.

 

 

"You are, because we want people to actually believe you broke up, and they won't if you still live together. We already have bought a house in Harry's name and it is ready to be lived in." Ben smiled proudly, and my stomach churned.

 

 

"No." I whispered.

 

 

I rushed forward and dropped to my knees in front of the trash can. My stomach churned once more, before it all came rushing up. Ben and Simon stood up to leave as my stomach clenched painfully. 

 

 

"Maybe someday you'll be able to tell them the truth, but for right now we need to keep it on the down low." With that said Ben shut the door.

 

 

Louis tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and rubbed soothing circles on my back as I emptied my stomach of everything.


	13. Chapter 12

• Louis •

 

"I dont want you to go." I whispered, tossing over to face Harry. We had just gotten back to our--my apartment about an hour ago, and since then we've just been laying in bed silent. 

 

"I dont want to go Lou. I want to be with you, in public." He said, escaping from the uncomfortable mattress. His fists were balled as he paced around in anger. "I cant help my feelings. I fucking love you!" He shouted, hands cupping my cheeks. Even though they were the hands that just held so much anger and stress, they were so gentle on my face.

 

"I love you too." I whispered. The room became silent again, causing a rush of unwanted awkward emotions. "W-we should porbably pack your stuff." I said sadly. Harry nodded and reached into his closet for a suitcase.

 

I watched as he depressingly packed his shirts, and then his pants into the case, without even folding them. I sat down next to him, and when he turned to face me, I kissed his lips softly. He kissed back, but didnt deepen it--which was fine. Right now, I think we both just need a quick kiss. 

 

"I need to run to the store, I'll help you pack when I get home." I said.

 

Harry nodded, but with a saddened look. "Lou, why do you want me to pack so bad? Do you wanna get rid of me?"

 

"Baby, dont be silly. I want to get it done fast so we can spend as much time as possible together tonight. Simon's picking you up at eleven tomorrow."

 

Harry sighed. "That's so early." 

 

"I know, but lighten up. If you pack everything while I'm gone we'll have more time to kiss later." I faked a smile.

 

The reason my smile was fake wasn't because I wanted to make Harry happy, but because Im just as depressed as he is about this. I dont see why the two of us cant live happily ever after? They should make a homosexual fairytail. Then maybe Ben and Simon will let us be. Maybe I should write the book myself. I could call it, "Over The Rainbow."

 

I parked my car in Walmart's lot and headed into the store. Quickly, but sadly, I marched over to the food department, grabbed a gallon of milk and checked out.

 

When I got back to the apartment, I overheard Harry on the phone, he sounded angry. I quietly put the bag on the coffee table and tip-toed over to the bedroom door, peeking in.

 

"No Ben, you listen to me. I freaking love Louis and why should I have to hide my feelings? Why cant I love who I wanna love? Just because he's a boy?"

 

I kept listening as Harry stayed silent. Ben must have been the one currently speaking.

 

"I dont wanna move into some awkward apartment where I'm gonna feel all alone! I want to live here, where I've always lived. With my friend Louis Tomlinson, with my best friend Louis Tomlinson, and more importantly, with my boyfriend Louis Tomlinson."

 

"I dont care what the fans think! if they're true fans they'll love us whether we're gay or not!"

 

Harry growled and threw his phone across the room. Intimidated a little bit, I snuck my head in through the doorway. "Harry?"

 

"Hey." He said, dissapointed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

 

"It's okay. We all have a bad side...What was that about anyways?" 

 

"I asked Ben if we could stay together, in public y'know, but he said no, and I begged and begged. He just kept saying no and I lost it." Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

I sat next to him and looked in his eyes. You can tell a lot about a person from their eyes. "Maybe I could sneak over to your place some nights. But no matter what, I wont let anything, or anyone come between us." 

 

I went in to kiss Harry's cheek, but he turned his head so my lips landed on his. He slowly moved his mouth to a rhythm, which I followed. "I just wish I could do this forever." I whispered.

 

"I love you." Harry said. 

 

"I know."

 

"I tried to convince them that the fans love us."

 

"I know."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"You didn't do anything."

 

"I just wish we could live here, happily ever after, you know?"

 

"Not everything's a fairy tale Haz. I know it may seem like our life is perfect, but there has to be some setbacks somewhere along the road." I explained.

 

Harry sighed and kissed me again, not deeply or passionately though. It was just a short, soft kiss. It had a lot of meaning though.

 

"I love you so much Loubear." He whispered. 

 

"I love you too Harry. But you're making it seem like we'll never see each other again. You'll be right in town, I can visit whenever, and we can Skype and text all night long."

 

"You're right. Help me finish packing so that we can spend the rest of the night together?" 

 

"Sure." I nodded.


	14. Chapter 13

Harry's POV

 

"Baby, please don't cry." Louis whispered.

 

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't h-help it." I used the back of my hand to wipe away some of my tears.

 

"Come on Harry, it's time to go." Paul said sadly.

 

Louis hugged me tight, and when he released me he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately until Paul cleared his throat. I pulled away and stared into Louis's eyes for a few more seconds, then turned away, trying to picture his face in my mind.

 

"Cheer up boys, it's not like you'll never see each other again."

 

I heard Louis sniffle from behind me, but I couldn't bear to turn around. I knew that if I did I wouldn't ever be able to leave.

 

I slowly closed the door and followed Paul silently down the hallway. It was eerily quiet and my feet felt like cinder blocks as I dragged them down the hallway.

 

My new house was big and beautiful, but it would never truly be home to me. Paul was nice enough to help me unpack my things, but when he left I realized just how lonely I was.

 

I walked through the house just looking around at everything. The walls were all white and all the furniture was black. In Louis and I's flat, everything had been colorful, so it seemed like a drastic change. Everything reminded me of Louis, and that made me want to crawl into my bed and never get up.

 

I laid down on the couch and pulled out my phone to text Louis.

 

Harry: I miss you already :'(

 

Louis's reply came almost instantly.

 

Louis: My bed feels so empty without you...

 

I felt my heart clench painfully at his text. I knew that when I laid down in my new bed that it would feel the same way, so I texted Louis until I fell asleep on the couch.

 

**

 

I woke up to a phone call from Liam saying that we had an interview in thirty minutes. I took a quick shower and did my normal morning routine. I had to keep reminding myself that the faster I got ready, the faster I would get to see Louis.

 

I looked through the window when I heard the van pull up outside.

 

I had talked to Paul earlier and begged him to pick up me and Louis first so that we could have some alone time together before we met up with the other boys. Louis stepped out from the van and leaned against it. I ran out of my house and into his open arms.

 

We kissed for a few seconds, then Louis opened my door like a gentlemen and I climbed into the back seat. He slid in next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, cuddling into my side. I slung my arm around his shoulders and kissed his head.

 

We kissed and cuddled until we pulled up in front of Liam's flat, then we had to slide away from each other. Louis blew me a kiss as Liam was climbing in and I 'Caught it' and slipped it into my pocket. Louis grinned and turned to look out the window.

 

Liam didn't say anything which was odd, because he always says something to us. I leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Do you know why we have an interview all of the sudden?" I raised an eyebrow.

 

Liam bit his lip and shook his head, avoiding my eyes. After knowing Liam for two years, I knew that those were signs he was lying.

 

"What do you know Liam?" Louis leaned forward as well.

 

"Simon had a meeting with Niall, Zayn, and I earlier this morning." He mumbled. "Zayn felt bad because you had to move out, so he told Simon about the bet. Now Simon wants us to tell the fans about it, so the Larry drama will die down." Liam sighed.

 

"What!?" Louis and I both shouted.

 

I calmed down quickly as Niall got into the car and took a seat beside Liam. He frowned when he saw the grim looks on all of our faces.

 

"I thought you'd be happy about this." Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Quick Harry, come up with something.

 

"I am it's just that, I don't want the fans to think we lied to them." I covered, which was partly true.

 

The fans mean a lot to me, and I know they hate it when we lie to them about stuff, especially something this big.

 

It was silent until Zayn got in the car, but then Louis went off on him.

 

"This is your fucking fault! If it wasn't for you and that stupid bet, then me and Harry would still be living together, but no! You had to go and ruin everything! Now we can't even be together in public without people assuming we're dating. The fans are going to be so pissed when they figure out that this was all just a dumb bet. I feel really bad for the Larry shippers. This is going to break their hearts! I wish we had never made that stupid bet. Then everything would be normal!"

 

By the time he was done ranting, we had pulled up at the studio where the interview was going to be held at.

 

Niall, Zayn, and Liam all jumped out of the car and ran through the crowd, but Louis and I were frozen in our seats.

 

"Did you mean that?" My voice was barely audible, but I know he heard me, because his face softened when he saw the pained look on my face.

 

"Yes."

 

And with that my heart broke.

 

"If it wasn't for that bet, then we wouldn't be together." I whispered. "I thought you loved me!" My voice suddenly rose, and I could feel the tears dripping down my face. "I guess the fans were right, I am delusional." I jumped out of the car as fast as I could, ignoring Louis completely.

 

I ignored all the fans grabbing at my clothes, I ignored the security guard pushing me through the crowd, and I ignored Louis who was shouting my name.

 

"Harry why are you crying?" Liam ran up to me, but I backed up and shook my head.

 

I turned around and ran to the bathroom. I just needed to be alone. Alone. That word seems to be creeping up on me a lot recently.

 

***

 

Liam's POV

 

What was that about? I looked around to where Harry had run off, but I didn't see his mop of curls anywhere.

 

Just then Louis came in and he looked around frantically.

 

"Where's Harry? Where did he go?" Louis panted.

 

"What did you do Louis?" I said harshly.

 

"Look, I messed up. Please just tell me where he is!" Louis yelled.

 

"He went that way." I pointed in the direction Harry ran off to.

 

Louis spun on his heel and ran off. Fifteen minutes later, we were about to go on stage for the interview, but Louis was nowhere to be found. Eventually Paul found him crying in the bathroom, and when we asked him why, he informed us that Harry was missing. He said he'd looked all over the building and called Harry, but he wouldn't pick up.

 

We all tried calling and texting him, but he didn't answer us.

 

***

 

Harry's POV

 

I couldn't stay there. I couldn't face Louis or any of the boys after that. I snuck out the back door and jogged down to a café. I ordered a tea, but it still sat in front of me, probably getting cold. I just couldn't believe that Louis could say that. He regretted our entire relationship.

 

My head snapped up when I heard a familiar name.

 

"Here we have Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan from One Direction. Harry Styles couldn't make it because he was sick. If you're watching this, I hope you feel better Harry!" A perky blonde spoke into the microphone.

 

I'm not sick, but I guess they had to come up with an excuse for my disappearance. They didn't even bother to look for me. They're probably glad I'm gone. I rested my head on my chin and stared at the TV in the corner.

 

"So Louis, how is Larry Stylinson's relationship going?" She held out the microphone to him eagerly and wiggled her eyebrows.

 

My heart stopped in my chest and I watched the TV in horror as Louis looked down at the floor.

 

"About that." Zayn spoke up. "They were never really together, I bet them that they couldn't date without falling in love, but things got out of hand, so I called the bet off. They aren't dating." He shook his head.

 

I buried my head in my hands, not caring if people would stare at me. I had my hood and sunglasses on, so I wasn't worried about any fans recognizing me.

 

"So you didn't fall in love then?" The interviewer asked.

 

"No. We didn't. It was all just a bet. None of it was real. The kisses were staged, the dates were planned by the boys, and we just acted like a couple." Louis lied smoothly.

 

A sob escaped my mouth as his words slapped me in the face. How could I have been so stupid? There was no way I could go home now; they would know I was there. I didn't want to see them, not now, and maybe not ever.

 

There was only one place I could think of to go, and that was my mum's. She would keep me safe, she could hide me until I was ready to face my problems. I think I'd rather run away from them though.

 

I bought my train ticket and left without looking back.


	15. Chapter 14

Harry’s POV

It’s been a week since I left. I’ve mostly hidden away in my room, but I did go to the bakery where I used to work once. I don’t want to leave the house in case a fan sees me and gives away my location. I don’t want them to find me yet. I can’t go back.

My mum was really understanding when I explained to her my situation, so she wasn’t pressuring me to go back or anything. She was a little upset that I lied to her about us dating, but she got over it quickly once I finished telling her that I really did love Louis.

Ever since I left, the boys had been calling me non-stop, especially Louis. My phone was flooded with texts and calls that were getting harder to resist looking at, so I turned it off on my second day here. It was the easiest thing to do. I couldn’t stand hearing it ring constantly.

I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to go back. I knew it would disappoint the fans if I didn’t, but was it really worth the humiliation? Louis doesn’t love me and he never did. It was all just a stupid bet to him. What’s the point in going back?

I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. I would cry, but I don’t have any tears left. I’ve cried ever since I got here. It’s sad really. I just lay on my bed all day and hug the teddy bear Louis got me back in the x factor days. It’s an old brown fuzzy oversized bear, but it still smells like him, so I can’t let it go.

“Harry dear, dinner’s almost ready.” My mum stuck her head in the door. “Oh and Liam called again, but I told them I hadn’t seen you.”

“Thanks mum.” I flipped onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

“Come down if you get hungry.” She smiled sadly.

She was used to me not being hungry by now. I ate maybe once a day, but other than that, my appetite had disappeared.

I picked up my laptop after she left and opened it for the first time in a week. I logged onto twitter and grimaced at the amount of mentions from the boys I had. I instantly noticed that #WheresHarry, #FindHarry, #LarryIsEternal, and #HarryComeHome were trending. I sighed and checked the boys pages. They had all tweeted to me.

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles, Answer your phone please!

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles I miss you please come home!! xx

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles Where are you babycakes? :’(

@Real_Liam_Payne: @Harry_Styles were u at mate?

@Real_Liam_Payne: @Harry_Styles Come on man, we’re really worried about you...

@Niall_Horan: @Harry_Styles HAAARRRYYYY!!! Come back please *Puppy dog eyes*

@Zayn_Malik: @Harry_Styles This is all part of the roller coaster of life. It’ll get better.

@Zayn_Malik: @Harry_Styles I don’t know why you left, but I know that you had a reason. Just stay safe okay? We love you mate.

I sighed and clicked on my mentions. Normally I would just ignore them, but I just really want to feel bad for myself right now and what better way to do so then to read the awful things people are saying about me?

@Larryshipper4life: It’s obvious there was really something going on between @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson and that’s why he’s so upset! :( We’re here for you Harry!

@Everything1D: Would you all shut up! @Harry_Styles probably just didn’t want a lot of publicity after that! Larry. Isn’t. Real. GET OVER IT!!

@Evaread: #HarryComeHome We need you! We miss you! We want you back! PLEASE!

@Germany1D: I’m so glad Larry wasn’t real! @Harry_Styles is a gay faggot who doesn’t deserve @Louis_Tomlinson! Fuck off!

@LaterGator: @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson are still secretly dating, I just know it!!!!!! <3 #LarryIsEternal

@LouisLove: Who cares if @Harry_Styles is gone? I think they’re better off without him.

I went back to my profile and typed out a quick tweet. 

@Harry_Styles: Hey guys! I’m okay, just thought I’d let you know. But I need some time to myself. I hope you can understand that! Sorry guys :(

I clicked post before I could regret it, then logged off and switched to youtube. I found the first video diary from when we were on x factor and clicked it. I’m not gonna lie. I sobbed. I sobbed so hard I couldn’t breath, but for some reason I kept clicking on the next video. By the time I had gotten to the last one I was a mess. My mum came up to my room and sat beside me on the bed. She rubbed my back soothingly and shut my laptop. She carefully set it on the floor and tucked me into bed. She kissed my forehead, told me to get some sleep, then left.

All I dreamed of that night was Louis. The time Louis and I went to the park. Our first date. Getting through on the X-Factor and hugging each other although we barely knew each other. Every dream was filled with overwhelming amounts of Louis. 

I want to hate him, but I just can’t. I still love him. I miss him. I need him.


	16. Chapter 15

"Harry, please come home?" I listened the the voicemail left on my phone from last night. "Please Hazza, I'm sorry I said it, I didn't mean it! I just, with management and everything, I thought it would be best if we kept our relationship a secret for a while... I wasn't really breaking up with you! Please Harry, wherever you are... just come home. It's not the same without you."

 

 

I locked my phone and gently set it down on the kitchen table. My mum had gone out to the shops this morning, so I was left to make my own breakfast, which meant getting out of the comfort and loneliness of my bedroom.

 

 

"I'm not sure where you are right now, so I don't know your timezone, but here in London it's ten thirty... are you awake yet?" Louis' number flashed on the screen with a text. I opened it just as another one popped up on the screen. 

 

 

"Did you get my voicemail last night?"

 

 

I was about to reply as another text showed up. "Harry, it says you saw my message, now you have to reply. ;)"

 

 

"I got your voicemail." I texted back finally cracking my silence. I figured since the boys knew that I was on twitter, I might as well text them, or even just Louis. I just need to talk to someone.

 

 

"Will you come home?" Louis texted.

 

 

"What's the point? We can't be together anyways! We can't live together, and they'll probably get one of us a beard or something! There's no point living in such a hell." I texted back over dramatically. "I can't do it."

 

 

"But... It's not the same here without you, Haz." Louis sent finally before calling me. When I picked up, I could hear the relief in his voice. "Babe, it'll be hard, I know, but please, for me? For us?"

 

 

"I don't know, Lou. The fans don't like Larry Stylinson." 

 

 

"Fuck what the fans think, it's our lives!" He exclaimed.

 

 

I was surprised, "Louis! That's our fans you're talking about! I know they can seem annoying at times, but they are pretty important. Without fans, or a band, where would we be?"

 

 

"Living happily ever after..." He mumbled.

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"Nothing, nevermind it." 

 

 

"Okay, Louis. Can you-and only you-come to my mum's place today?" I asked.

 

 

"Yes, I'll leave right away, for you." He said, matter 'o factly. "I'll be there in about an hour, okay babe? I love you, Harry."

 

 

"Bye Louis," I said simply before hanging up.

 

 

-x-

 

 

"Coming!" I yelled after hearing the doorbell ring twice. I ran downstairs, half naked, and still pulling up my sweats. When I opened the door, Louis immediately blushed at sight of me. 

 

 

"You look hot," He laughed. I couldn't help but smile and hug him tightly. I knew in my heart, I could never hate him, or any of the boys really, but mostly him. "I miss you."

 

 

"Louis, it's only been two weeks since I left." I laughed.

 

 

"Exactly, that's two weeks worth of kisses you owe me." He said. "If you'll please... take me back?"

 

 

I studied his expression, hopeful and wishful, and just absolutely adorable; how could I not say yes? I picked his tiny body up and kissed him slow and passionately. He wrapped his legs around my waist as I tightened my grip on his bottom. "I just needed a break, after what you said-it-it hurt." I told him truthfully.

 

 

"I'm so sorry Hazza." Louis cried, hugging me tightly. 

 

 

"Boo, why are you crying?" I laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes, and the the ones from my own.

 

 

"Because, I hurt you so bad." He sobbed. I laughed and hugged him with a grip so tight I thought I would break him. "I'm so sorry Harry, I promise I'll never do it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is so short, I'm sorry. I promise my future updates will be longer, I'm just busy this weekend and wanted to get something up here! Hopefully Claire isn't too mad at me for it, haha.


	17. Chapter 16

After we returned to Louis’s flat we cuddled on the couch with popcorn and cheesy movies. It just so happened that in one of the movies the characters were hiding their relationship from their friends.

“We have to tell the boys about us Lou. We can’t hide forever.”

Louis sighed and looked down at me where my head was resting on his shoulder. I flicked my eyes up to meet his and he sighed again.

“I just don’t think now is a good time.”

“You never think it’s a good time.” I huffed angrily, pulling away from him and sitting up.

“Harry.” He sighed once again. “Everyone’s just getting over the shock of you disappearing for three weeks. We can’t burden them with this right now. We’ll tell them soon, I promise.” He said quietly.

“Is that what I am? A burden!” I snapped.

“That’s not what I said Harry.” Louis said calmly.

“Whatever Louis. I’m starting to think this isn’t even worth it. You only care about yourself and what you want!” I yelled.

Luckily we were in Louis’s flat so the boys couldn’t hear us and all the curtains were closed so the paps could see us or get any suspicious pictures.

“That’s not true and you know it.” Louis said sternly. “If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t have tried so hard to find you! Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?” 

“I’m just sick of this! I’m sick of the lies. And I’m sick of getting hate from the fans. I just keep finding it hard to believe that you actually love me.” My voice lowered to a whisper for the last few words.

I quickly wiped away a stray tear and turned my back to Louis so he wouldn’t see me crying. 

“I do. I love you so much.” He whispered, kissing my cheek.

“I-I have to go.” I hurriedly stood up and left the room.

“Harry wait!” 

I heard Louis’s footsteps behind me, so I walked faster. I didn’t get far before a strong pair of arms were wrapping around my waist and pulling me away from the door.

“Let me go Louis!” I sobbed.

The tears were falling rapidly down my flushed cheeks, and I didn’t bother trying to stop them as Louis spun me around and pressed my face into his chest.

“Just stop!” I pushed him off. “I-I need to be alone right now.” I sobbed.

“Then at least let me drive you, you’re in no condition to walk.” Louis argued.

I nodded solemnly and waited for Louis to get his keys then I followed him to his car. The air was thick with silence for the fifteen minutes it took to get from Louis’s flat to mine. We pulled into my driveway and Louis leaned over to kiss me. I turned my head so he ended up kissing me on the cheek, then I got out of the car without a word.

I wasn’t mad at him, I was just frustrated and I needed some time to think. 

As I entered the dark flat I went straight to my bed and dove under the covers.

**

I didn’t get much sleep, so when the limo arrived the next morning to pick me up for an interview I was grouchy and irritated. 

I got in the back and sat on the far left by the window. Zayn was the only other one in the limo and he had his earphones in and seemed to be asleep. Next we picked up Liam who sat in the front beside Zayn. Then Louis climbed in and sat next to me while I pretended to be asleep. We picked Niall up last and he sat on the other side of Louis after Louis shushed him, saying that I was trying to sleep, making a small smile slip onto my face.

“Alright boys it’s four hours, so make yourselves comfortable.” A chorus of groans sounded throughout the limo as the little door that separated the driver from us was closed, giving us privacy.

I sighed and sat up, glancing out the window and seeing that it had started raining. A hand rested on my thigh and squeezed gently. I layed my head on Louis shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist. He threw his arm over my shoulders and shifted so that we were both more comfortable.

The boys didn’t think anything of it, because we did stuff like this even when we weren’t dating.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you last night.” I whispered so only he could hear.

“I’m sorry too. I did a lot of thinking and I decided that I want the boys to know about us. We’ll tell them tonight after the interview, but we still can’t go public.” He whispered back, kissing my forehead after checking that no one was watching.

My next sentence got cut off by a yawn, so I let myself melt into Louis’s embrace and fall asleep.

**

I woke up sometime later when I heard screaming. Louis lifted his head off mine and we untangled ourselves, before the car continued to the mall where millions of fangirls were screaming at the top of their lungs. After the previous incident with that fan who pushed me down I had grown more wary of them.

I wanted to curl up in Louis’s lap, but management would be furious if the fans got any ideas that we were still together, so I settled on holding his hand down by our sides where no one could see. Simon was the only one who knew we were really dating and the only reason he let it go was because we promised not to let it get out.

“We’re running a little late, so don’t stop for pictures or autographs, there will be plenty of time for that afterwards. Just run.”

The doors were wrenched open and I was forced to pull my hand out of Louis’s. My eyes darted all over the crowds as we broke into a run.

“Hey faggot!” Some guy shouted.

I stopped and whipped my head around, recognizing that voice from somewhere, but before I could think a large rock hit me in the head, making me fall backwards and hit my head on the concrete.

“Harry!” I faintly heard Louis shout from far away.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. I looked down at my hand and nearly fainted when I saw it was covered in blood. Luckily someone caught me under the arms and hoisted me up.

“Lou.” I croaked.

“I’m right here baby. Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be alright.” He kissed the side of my face that wasn’t bloody and quickly carried me inside while our body guards surrounded us. 

Once we were inside, paramedics took me from Louis and laid me on a couch. Louis held my hand tightly while they bandaged my forehead. The rock had cut a large gash in it and it was bleeding pretty badly.

“Louis, get your arse in here! We still have an interview! Harry will be fine.” Liam yelled.

Louis groaned, causing me to chuckle. He kissed my knuckles lightly, before returning to the stage where the interview was going to be held. I was able to sit up halfway through it and watch the interview on the monitor mounted on the wall in front of me.

I was about to fall asleep again when the interviewer said my name and caught my attention.

“So Louis, what happened out there? What was thrown at Harry? And we’re all dying to know if he’s okay.”

“Ehm, someone threw a rock, but it’s not the first time something like this has happened. It’s been brought to my attention that he has been receiving a lot of hate via twitter and instagram.” Louis paused and looked down at his feet. “So on behalf of the boys and myself I’d like to ask everyone to stop. He’s a great guy and he really doesn’t deserve the ridicule. He’s okay now, but I don’t want him to get hurt anymore.” Louis finished with a nod.

I didn’t hear anything else after that. I layed back down couch and closed my eyes and cried some more. Everything was just so confusing.

I don’t know how long I laid there, but eventually Louis was back at my side, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

“Zayn, Liam, and Niall go distract the fans. Louis, take Harry and go out the back door.” Paul scrubbed a hand over his face. “And be careful.”

We all nodded and the rest of the boys ran out the front while Louis helped me to the car waiting out back. The fans had all swarmed to the front where the boys were, so they weren’t a problem.

Louis pulled me into his lap and our driver started the car. I tucked my head under his chin and kissed his neck softly.

“Thank you for saying all that earlier. You didn’t have to defend me.”

“Actually I did. it scares me when you get hurt. I just, I can’t lose you Harry. You mean too much to me.”

I grinned and stretched up to press my lips against Louis’s soft ones.

“I love you.” I whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, and I’m going to prove it.” Louis murmured, attacking my lips once more.

“Wh-What do you mean?” I asked breathlessly.

“Let me make love to you.”

I nodded my head frantically as Louis attached his lips to my neck and sucked a dark mark there. I moaned quietly and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

“Please.” I whined desperately.

I wasn’t sure what I was asking for, I just knew I needed something.

“Ahem! We’re here.” The driver said awkwardly.

“Oh, um thanks.”

I giggled as we ran from the car into Louis’s flat while he smiled at me fondly.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked hesitantly once we were inside.

“Absolutely.” I grinned.

****

A/N Kaytie is going to write the smut! -Claire


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITTEN BY KAITY
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
> Smut; I've written it before, but this is my first time writing specifically Larry smut... hopefully you guys will like it, and tell me in the comments if it's too graphic, or not enough! (-:
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> SONG: High For This by The Weeknd

"Please" I whined in his mouth, the grip I had on his shoulder tightening. While my hands were on his shoulders, his were on my waist, holding me up on the counter as he tackled my lips with his own.

 

Louis grabbed the button of my jeans, then looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I nodded with a smile, reassuring him it was okay. He returned the smile and unbuttoned my dark jeans, then zippered them down, and shoved them to my ankles. He stuck his hands in their previous spot, but this time I shivered. The cold touch of his hands on my bare skin was unexpected, but oh-so lovely.

 

"Again, you're sure you wa-"

 

 

I cut him off. "Yes. Louis. Please." I panted breathlessly. 

 

 

"Okay." Louis finally said, before shoving his own pants to the ground, then slipping his feet out of them. He picked me up 'bridal style' and carried me into the bedroom. Meanwhile, I was sucking the hell out of his neck.

 

 

He laid me on the bed and spread my legs, while also positioning me so that he could reach my 'entrance.' Hovering over me, we met in a deep, passionate kiss. I shoved my tongue through his lips, getting harder by the second once he started to lick the insides of my mouth as well. I rolled my hips under Louis' touch, and saw him shiver at the feel of it. I watched his features closely, as I rolled my hips once more, and smiled, pleased at how he reacted. I decided to have more fun with this opportunity, and take it into my own hands. 

 

 

I soon took Louis' cock down into my warm, wet mouth with each inch. Above, he was moaning, groaning, and whimpering in pure bliss as he occasionally bucked his hips up. I nagged to get all of Louis into my mouth, slowly bobbing my head as I sucked lightly. "H-Harry..." Louis moaned and clenched his fists, tugging against his restraints. I fondled with Louis' balls as I bobbed quicker and sucked harder. Louis was then losing it while I had all of his cock in my heavenly mouth. He definitely wasn't going to last long.

 

Bobbing my head and sucking his cock as if it were candy, I kept looking up at Louis, knowing he was close. He was screaming and moaning from the wonders of my sinful mouth and mind. "Fuck, Harry!" Louis cursed as he arched his back and came heavily into my mouth, while pulling my hair, ever so tightly. I moaned at the taste and swallowed everything he gave me, not missing a drop. 

 

 

Soon, I pulled off while watching Louis gain back his breath. "Wow, that was great..." He panted and looked down at me with flushed cheeks and sweaty skin. "But not as great as what I'm about to do to you." He then smirked, pushing me back down on the bed. He got back into his original stance; hovering over my already hot, sweaty body. 

 

 

"Oh," I choked, silenced by my own being. Louis shoved his cock into me and smiled while he did it. He seductively mouthed to me, "you love it." I bit my lip and arched my back as he shoved in once more, balls deep that time. "Louis!" I exclaimed, shivering at the pain. The pain soon turned into pleasure though, that made me smile and reach my sweaty hands into Louis' messy hair.

 

 

He thrust his cock into me once again, then again, and again, and again. He did it repeatedly, faster and harder with every thrust. I moaned loudly, not even trying to stifle it. I wanted him to know how much I was enjoying myself, and I knew he was enjoying himself... his big smile gave it away. "I love you," I moaned into his lips, before attaching them to mine. "So, so much."

 

 

Louis' smile got even bigger as he moaned back, "not more than I love you. I told you I'd prove how much I love you, and after what you just did to me, I just owe you so much more than I'd imagined, but I can do it, I swear."

 

 

I giggled, pulling him into me. Our warm, wet bodies clapped against each others as Louis continued to push his length in and out of my body. "I'm sorry," he told me. "That I went in hard, this is supposed to be romantic, not slutty."

 

 

"I'm sorry for taking control so eagerly, like I did." I moaned quietly. "So, it's fine Boobear, perfectly, perfectly fine..." I loved the smile that appeared on his face after hearing me call him his special nickname, 'Boobear.'

 

 

Louis' small hands found their way to my waist, and held me protectively as he pleasured me. His lips, they found their way to mine, pressing softly. I clawed his back, this feeling much more pleasureful than the one I got from our hot, fast sex. Slow, romantic sex, was by far more pleasing. Not as pleasing as the way Louis moaned my name against my own lips though. Nothing was as pleasing as that.

 

 

"I want you so bad," Louis whimpered. I replied with a quiet moan. I took hold of his smaller body and flipped him over next to me, so he was lying on his back. I straddled his waist, and after spending what seemed like hours staring into his light blue eyes, I slowly started to lean downwards, my stomach rubbing against my cock that laid lazily on Louis' waist, until I was ready to enter it in him. I left a straight line of kisses trailing all the way from his belly button, to the center of his forehead, but missing the spot he longed for most; his lips. "Please," he begged, eager to kiss me. I smiled at his plead and kissed him passionately, rolling my hips while doing so, remembering how much he liked it the last time.

 

 

I lifted myself off of Louis' shivering figure, and placed my cock into his body, feeling him tense up as I did so. I also grabbed his own cock, and started to masturbate him slowly while I moved my lower half with such a rhythm. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, I went in a bit harder, and only a little faster, until he reached his climax and came on the sheets.

 

 

Panting, he told me, "Perfect" with his blue eyes shining in my direction. I quickly kissed him on the lips, then smiled at him. He pulled me into him, so that we were cuddling. Turned to face me, he pressed his lips on my neck and started to suck a harsh mark onto it. "I love you Harry." He said finally, moaning a little.

 

 

"I love you." I returned, and turned my body to face him completely. I pulled his small head of hair into my chest and rested my arms around his waist, and maybe I even took a quick grab of his bum, making him giggle.

 

 

"You still haven't reached your high, you know." He realized, an adorable smirk on his face. Suddenly, I felt a hand grasp around my cock. Louis looked back up at me, full on smiling this time, as he started to finish me off until I reached my climax, and released on the sheets too.

 

 

"Such a pleaser, Mr. Tomlinson." I teased him, grabbing his cheek and pulling his face closer to mine until our lips finally met in a harsh, wet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please leave feedback...  
>  Love Always,  
>  Kaity x.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hate this chapter, but it's just a filler. I'm sorry if it's horrible, but I got sick again and this is the best I could do. I might edit it later. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, or give kudos! Also check out my other stories!

“Wake up Boo.” Harry hummed into my ear.

I turned over to face him and winced. 

“You’re sore too?” He laughed.

I nodded. He stretched his neck to kiss the tip of my nose.

“Liam just texted. He wants us to meet him and the boys for brunch.” 

I groaned and wrapped my arms around Harry a bit like a koala would. He grinned and kissed my forehead sweetly.

“I just want to lay here with you.” I whined. “I hate hiding.”

“Well, we could always tell the boys.” Harry mumbled.

I didn’t say anything back as I stood up. I winced again as I took a step and pain shot through my bum and lower back. 

“Let’s shower, then we’ll go meet them.” 

Harry sighed and stood up. I felt guilty when I saw how he hung his head. He looked like a puppy who had just been kicked.

I lifted his chin with two fingers and brushed our lips together.

“We’ll tell them soon. I’m just waiting for the right time.” I assured him.

He seemed to brighten up a little, but he still wasn’t himself. I dragged him into the shower where we ended up making love again.

**

“Harry, what’s that on your neck?” Liam paused in his eating and all eyes went to Harry’s neck.

I almost choked on my burger when I realized I had left a large hicky on the side of his neck in the shower. He covered it with his hand and looked up sheepishly.

“It’s uh, nothing. Ehm, yeah.” He said awkwardly.

“Who’s the girl?” Liam sighed.

Luckily the restaurant had seated us at a private table in the back room, but I still looked around to make sure no one was watching us. 

“There isn’t one.” I said nervously.

I saw Harry blush even harder out of the corner of my eye, so I took his hand under the table. Liam saw my arm move and a look of understanding flashed across his face. Then it took on a look of shock.

“I gave it to him.” I paused. “We really are together, like for real.”

You could practically feel the tenseness in the air after my confession. No one said anything. I glanced at Harry but he was already looking at me. His face was a mixture between surprise and happiness.

“That wasn’t exactly the reaction I was hoping for.” He muttered under his breath to me.

I squeezed his hand and offered a comforting smile. We stared at each other for a while longer, before Zayn broke the silence.

“So I guess I won the bet then?” Zayn smirked.

“Zayn! That is the least of our worries right now!” Liam whisper-yelled.

“I gave you a whole year and it only took you three and a half months!” Zayn laughed. “I knew it!”

Harry relaxed some and nonchalantly slid closer to me. I pulled my hand from his grip and wrapped it around his waist and held his hand with my other hand.

“Does management know?” Niall spoke up.

“Yeah. They said as long as it was kept a secret then we could stay together.” Harry said sadly.

“Hey.” He looked up at me. “We’ll get through this.” I grinned. “Together.”

He grinned back and leaned over to press our lips together. Groans sounded from the other three boys. I pulled away chuckling as Harry stared at me with shining eyes.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I pecked his lips once more.

“You are now officially our servants for an entire month!” Zayn declared.

“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes and looked at Liam. 

Surely, he wouldn’t go through with this. He is daddy direction after all. Surprisingly, Liam didn’t say anything. He just shook his head in a disapproving annor while Niall cackled beside him.

Our waiter returned to take away our finished food and give us the check. We each chipped in, then left the restaurant after a few more minutes of conversation which basically consisted of questions about me and Harry’s relationship.

“We have the rest of today and tomorrow off, but then we have an interview for BBC radio at eight the next morning.” Liam said as we were getting into our separate cars.

We nodded then Harry and I climbed into my car and drove away. When we were back at my flat I led him upstairs and we cuddled on the couch until it was time for dinner.

I tried to help him bake a batch of cookies for dessert, but he eventually shooed me out of the kitchen, saying he would take care of it. I pouted until he returned with a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. He set the milk on the table and handed me the plate of cookies.

“They smell delicious.” 

Harry grinned proudly and went over to the TV. He bent down to pick out a movie and I took a moment to admire his bum. When he straightened up again he held two movies in his hand.

“Grown Ups 2 or The Avengers?”

“The Avengers. I haven't seen that one yet.”

He put in the movie and sat next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

“I forgot to thank you.”

“For what?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“For telling the boys. I know you didn’t really want to.”

“Harry,” I sighed. “it’s not that I didn’t want to. It’s just- I was scared okay? I wasn’t sure how they’d react after finding out that we’re gay. I didn’t want them to hate us.” 

“Oh Boo.” Harry cooed, resting his head on top of mine. “I’m sorry I pressured you so much. I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“ ‘s not your fault.”

A moment of silence passed between us as we thought over things. The advertisements were still playing on the TV, but we weren’t really paying attention.

“Let’s make a promise.”

“What kind of promise?”

“A promise to tell eachother everything. No matter what.” Harry replied.

“If we’re going to make a promise then let’s do it properly.”

I sat up and held out my pinky. Harry gave me a look that said ‘really’ but I just wiggled my pinky. He sighed and wrapped his pinky around mine. 

“I promise to always tell you everything no matter what.” I said quietly.

“And I promise to always tell you everything no matter what.” He replied.

He glanced up and smiles spread across both of our faces. We decided to seal the deal with a kiss, which may or may not have gotten a bit heated. 

Then Harry pulled me to his chest and pressed play for the movie.


	20. Chapter 19

"I can be your superhero, babe." Louis smirked at me during the movie. He tugged on one of the belt buckles on my pants and kissed my cheek. "I can show you just how super I am."

 

"Right now Lou? The movie's over in fifteen minutes, c'mon. Endings are always the best part! We can do this afterwards." I said, laughing a little.

 

Louis put on his best pouty face, lips shaking and everything. Stretching out the 'y' he groaned into my chest, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Baby," I kissed his lips lightly and then turned my gaze. "Ugh, please!"

 

"I love you boo, but you're the one who wanted to put in the Avengers. So now you can finish watching it. I promise though, we can do any of the kinky shit you want afterwards."

 

"How do you know it'll be kinky?" He asked.

 

"Because I've seen your google history." I laughed. He blushed and dug his face into my lap, leaving kisses that sent triggers through my jeans. Smart, he was, because I couldn't resist him then. My hands practically flew into his soft, fringe styled hair. "The fuck, Louis?" I moaned. He only giggled and looked back up at me.

 

 

"Is there a problem Harry?" He smirked, licking his lips seductively. I pulled him onto me, his lips to press hard against mine. 

 

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and we figured it was Zayn, Niall or Liam so we ignored it at first, continuing with our make out session. The knocking came again, followed by a ring on my cell phone. I groaned and Louis frowned, shuffling off of my lap. I got up and looked at my phone, management.Fuck!

 

 

"Hello?" I asked in the phone.

 

 

"Harry, open the door please."

 

 

"No! I just want to spend time with him! Please!"

 

 

"Harry you've been there for two days, you need to go back to your flat."

 

 

"No!" I yelped.

 

 

"Harry open the door." 

 

 

"I don't want to go!"

 

 

I knew I was acting childish, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Louis! I loved him and I just wanted to be able to live with him again and oh my god I hate Zayn! This is all his fault! And I know I got mad at Louis for saying that but I finally understand what he meant. Fucking Zayn.

 

 

"Harry if you don't open the door in thirty seconds you can garuntee that by the end of the week you both will have cover up girlfriends."

 

 

"Harry just open the door," Louis sighed. "I don't want a fake girlfriend." 

 

 

I sighed and opened the door. Ben, Simon and Paul were at the door, ready to bring me "home."

 

 

"I'm sorry we have to do this Harry but the fans can't know about you two. You know that." Simon said. "Grab your stuff, we have to go."

 

Louis appeared next to me with my small bag and a few tears in his eyes. "I love you" he forced a smile and stood on his toes to kiss me. We kissed softly for a few minutes, too shy to make out in front of Simon, Ben and Paul. I hugged him and told him that I love him too before leaving with the three men who brought me back to my flat.

 

baby, it's so boring here I texted Louis.

 

He texted back only seconds later, I wish you were back home with me :(

 

i miss you already :'(

 

I know harry i miss you!!

 

it's really annoying how we have to hide like this, the fans loved us as larry stylinson!! 

 

I know harry i just hope we don't get fake gf's :/

 

ikr :( brb, i'm gonna take a shower, love you <3

 

Love you too <333

 

i'm back, but i think i'm gonna go to bed now. before i go i just wanted to tell you how much i love you. through everything we've gone through, me leaving especially, and now this bullshit with management, you still stay with me, loving me more than you love yourself... you're like a gift. and you're the best one i've ever gotten. <3

 

Aw hazza goodnight i love you sooooooooo much!!!!

 

goodnight boobear, see you tomorrow at the studio. (liam said we have a recording for "just can't let her go") but i still wish i could sleep in your bed with you :(

 

Don't call it my bed baby it's still OUR bed and it always will be xx but alright see you tomorrow 

 

:)

 

I got dressed in my pajamas and climbed into my bed that was uncomfortably cold. I clicked the music app on my iPhone and let it play, starting with the song Sex by The 1975. I pulled the covers over my body and dug my face in my pillow. It took a long while to fall asleep, but I finally did after a while of listening to soft music and over thinking basically every aspect of my life.

 

Especially how much I wished Louis and I could be together.

 

A/N - Hi guys! Sorry this sucked a little bit... And sorry it took so long to get up. There was a lot of confusion about who's turn it was to update! But hopefully you guys aren't too mad about that... Anyways, thanks for reading. I love you guys. x

P.s. raise your hand if you hate management. (-_-)/ 

 

\- Kaity (herxtc) (((-:


	21. Chapter 20

A cab picked me up the next morning and drove me to the studio where Liam, Louis, and our management team were already waiting outside the building. I went to hug Louis but Ben pushed me back.

“Wait until we’re inside. Ex boyfriends don’t hug.”

I frowned, but stepped back and Louis gave me a longing look. Eventually the building manager, Niall, and Zayn showed up and we began working on our album. I sat next to Louis, but every time someone took a picture to put on twitter or instagram I had to move. After about the fourth time I stopped moving back. 

Louis always motioned for me to come back, but I just shook my head sadly and sang into the microphone as I was told. After the third song had been recorded they let us take a break so I left to go to the bathroom. I didn’t really have to go, but I couldn’t sit there and stare at Louis any longer, knowing that we couldn’t be together in public. All I wanted to do was lay him down and make love to him in our house. I wanted the world to know he was mine for real. It may have started out as a bet, but it grew into a beautiful love, now it’s just a beautiful mess.

The door opened and the devil himself stepped up behind me. I looked at him through the mirror as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind, standing on his tiptoes so he could rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into the side of my neck.

His question only made me realize that I wasn't and that realization brought tears to my eyes. "They can't do this.” My voice was barely above a whisper.

“Baby, I know it hurts, but we can’t let them break us. That’s what they want.”

I turned in his arms and pulled his face to mine, moulding our lips together. It was desperate and needy and it wasn't long before I was rolling my hips into his thigh.

"H-Harry." He panted. "We can't. The break's almost-" He broke off with a moan as I sucked a bruise on his collarbone, right above his tattoo. “Fuck-” He breathed.

I fumbled with the belt on his jeans and finally shoved them down his legs as he grabbed my face and kissed me hard. It took both of us to get my skinny jeans off and we ended up giggling into each others mouths.

“Wait, not here.” Louis stepped back.

He snatched up our pants and we ran down the hall, after seeing that it was clear, to an empty room on the right.

The only things in the small room were a small couch, a desk with a mirror, and a lamp. I locked the door and pushed Louis onto the couch then straddled his waist. We kissed, touched, and grinded dirtily until we were both fully hard. Louis took my boxers off, leaving tingles where his fingertips trailed down my thighs. He flipped us over and made quick work of getting his own boxers off. 

His lips suddenly stopped moving and he sat up. I reached for him, whining desperately.

“I didn’t bring anything.” He panted. “Did you?”

“ ‘Course not. I don’t walk around with lube and condoms in my pocket.” I scoffed. “Dammit!” 

“We could blow each other.” He suggested.

“Yeah, okay, but you’re coming over tonight and-” He pressed lips lips to mine, cutting me off.

“You talk too much.” He smirked, before wiggling down my body.

He blew a hot breath over my dick, sending a shudder down my spine. I tangled one hand in his soft hair and put my other hand above my head to grip the couch. 

“Please.” I whined, not at all ashamed.

“Tell me what you want.” Louis murmured as he kissed the top.

“Ah- Lips.” I groaned. 

“Gotta be more specific.” He made a love bite on the inside of my thigh.

“Put your mouth on my dick now!” I growled.

He chuckled for a second, then without warning deepthroated me. The fact that he could do that without any warm up had me shaking. He let it go with an obscene pop and smacked his lips.

“I don’t have a gag reflex.” 

My hips thrusted automatically and my cock slid over his cheek, leaving a shiny trail of precome behind. He turned his head, allowing it back into his mouth. I clapped my hand over my mouth to muffle my moans as he sucked, licked, and bobbed his head along my length. 

I pulled at his hair and he looked up at me. I groaned at the sight of him. His lips were cherry red and precome and spit were making his cheeks shine.

“Turn around.”

“Harry.” He groaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

He turned around and i pulled him back until I could suck him off while he sucked me off. We automatically fell into a rhythm, only occasionally broken by a moan or for a breath of air. 

I came first and Louis followed soon after. Both of us swallowed every drop.

He laid almost fully on top of me and I wrapped an arm around his waist as he nuzzled his head into my chest. I used my shirt to clean his face up a bit, then kissed his forehead. 

“We should go back. They’re probably looking for us.” Louis mumbled.

“Yeah.” I sighed.

Though neither of us made a move. We laid on the couch until we heard our names being called down the halls. Only then did we shimmy back into our pants and sprint down the hall. The boys started laughing when we made it back to the recording booth. 

“You do realize your pants are inside out right?” Niall cackled.

Louis’s head snapped down and he gasped, before turning them out. 

“Eyes up boys.” I scowled.

“You couldn’t wait until you got home?” Liam sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Nope.” Louis stood back up. “How am I supposed to not be horny when I have to look at this all day.” He gestured at me and I swatted his hand away fondly. 

“Likewise.” I mumbled into his ear with a smirk.

“Alright boys! Let’s work on Story of My Life.” Ben called.

We sat on our stools again and luckily no more pictures were taken so I got to sit by Louis until we were done, but as soon as we left the building I had to be on the opposite side of Louis and they made us get into seperate cars. I rode with Liam and Niall and Louis rode with Zayn.

I could deal with the secrets and the lies when I was with Louis. I could feel happy and normal, but once he was gone it was like getting hit by a truck. Everything hit me at once and I was reminded of our situation. 

I rested my head against the glass and sighed heavily, making it fog up next to my mouth, then put my earbuds in and played my music loud so that I could block out the world for a little while.


	22. Chapter 21

Third person pov. (written by kaity)

 

 

It's been about a week and half since their last recording in the studio - the one where louis and Harry blew each other in the dressing room - and they haven't talked too much since then. Most of the time it's because management hasn't allowed them, but there were other times too, when they just didn't bother to talk to one another and things have slowly been going downhill since then.

 

but now Louis' laying on his couch, bored out of his mind, watching a movie about two gay men who meet at a bar and fall in love after a one night stand. It's called Weekend he thinks. He can't decide if he likes the movie or not, since he's not really even in the mood to be watching a movie, and this one is getting more and more boring as it drags on.

 

That's when he receives a call from Harry, and decides he's too exhausted to pick up. This is the cause for their silence this past week. Louis' always too tired to pick up for even his boyfriend. Louis is slowly drifting away from Harry.

 

His phone dings quickly, signaling that he's got a new voicemail. He opens it and listens to it, even though he just isn't in the mood to do so at all. "Lou, I know things have been weird lately. Could you come over tonight? I want to spend time with you. iIve been missing you like crazy, baby."

 

Louis doesn't want to go to Harry's. He sends him a text back, "I don't feel particularly well tonight." and it's not entirely a lie; Louis doesn't feel well tonight, but Louis doesn't feel well any night lately, so he should probably just suck it up and go visit his boyfriend.

 

He brushes his teeth and his hair all in one minute and forty-seven seconds, and he gets dressed in a pair of skinny jeans (rather than the sweats he wants to wear) but he keeps his dirty, worn black t-shirt on. Grabbing his keys on the way out, he walks out of his flat and hops into his car - which is nothing special compared to Harry's range rover, but he loves it anyways - and he speeds twelve miles over the legal limit to Harry's flat.

 

He knocks on the door, and Harry opens with his mouth wide in a kind of i thought you weren't coming! look. but Louis smiles and kisses his cheek and takes his hand, bringing him into the bedroom.

 

"What're you doing, Lou?" Harry asks, climbing under the covers after Louis. He laughs, "Did you come over just t' sleep?"

 

"No, i didn't. You told me you had a flat screen in here, so i thought we could lie down and watch movies all night. We can cuddle - or we can makeout. I don't want to get rough though. I want us to just have a sweet night, okay?"

 

"There's something wrong-" harry states, but really it's more of a question. he can tell there's something off about Louis. He's usually touchy-feely, and playful, and by now surely sucking him off since he's here. Harry's not opposed to the idea of just a cheesy high-school style date night, but he wonders why Louis isn't himself. That's it.

 

"No there isn't." Louis rushes his answer.

Harry looks at him worriedly. "Tell me what's wrong baby." but Louis shakes his head. "You need to tell me what's wrong, so i can make it better."

 

"You can't do anything about it... it's about our relationship. I don't like having to hide it." He tells harry. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just have our night. He forces a smile.

 

And since Harry just loves that smile, he nods and forgets about how Louis isn't okay. Wrapping his arms around Louis, he gives him a tight hug, then grabs the remote and flips through the channels. "There's no movies on tonight - unless you want to order something pay per view?" He asks Louis.

 

"You have Netflix on your Wii, don't you? just log into my account." Louis proposes.

 

Harry logs into Louis' Netflix and searches through his 'My List' tab. he laughs, "The Notebook? When Harry Met Sally? The Vow? - So cliche, Louis. I had no idea you liked rom coms."

 

"First of all, never say rom com out loud. Second, shut up. I just put them on there before I left because I wanted us to have some stupid, cliche movie night and I know you like those."

 

"My favorite's Love Actually."

 

"We watch it every time." Louis laughs, and Harry just smiles. 

 

"So, The Notebook?" Harry asks.

 

"Sure." Louis smiles and cuddles into Harry. Harry turns the movie on and settles into Louis' cuddling, wrapping his arms slightly around him and resting his head on his shoulder. They watch most of the movie until Louis starts teasing harry with wet tongue kisses all over his neck and naked collarbones revealed when he pushed the collar of Harry's shirt aside with soft fingertips.

 

Harry's hands reach down and grab hold of Louis' bum. He smiles once Louis looks up at him, his wide eyes begging for Harry's touch, or kiss, or anything - or just, Harry.

 

"You can kiss my lips, you know." Harry says. Louis nods and slowly shuffles his body up against the pillows. He moves his head closer to Harry's, and leans in. It's romantic, and they like that. The only other time they'd ever really been into romance was the night that they made love for the first time.

 

So Louis leans in further and his lips finally find Harry's. "You taste like a popsicle." Louis laughs. 

 

"Had one before you came." Harry giggles. "Now shut up and kiss me; that's what you wanted isn't it?"

 

The two of them kiss until the movie's over, and after that too. When the clock strikes two am though, they decide they should get some sleep. but before they do, Louis says "why don't we go out to a cafe for breakfast tomorrow? I'm sure it'll be too early for the paparazzi to be out."

 

And Harry says "Sure," but he's kind of worried about it. Maybe the paparazzi won't see them, but what about the fans? nonetheless he agrees to go out with Louis tomorrow. "Get some sleep Lou. Goodnight."

 

"Night Harry."

 

In the morning, they're rushing to get ready because they can't be out too late. The paparazzi, the fans, or anyone else can't see them. It could result in the two of the having to get fake girlfriends, and neither of them want that.

 

Their coffee date was cute, and quite cliche, but they weren't caught so they felt good about it. They went back to Harry's flat and were about to get into the shower together, when Louis received a call on his iphone.

 

"Louis here," he answers. (but who else would answer his phone?)

 

"Louis. What are you doing with harry? You didn't ask us if you could be with him."

 

"What?" He thinks it's management. He didn't check the caller id. but he just thinks it.

 

"Some people saw you leaving Daisy's Cafe and Coffee with Harry this morning. What's that about?"

 

Louis knows for sure it's management now. He recognizes the voice. "I haven't seen him since we were recording a few weeks ago, so I stayed at his flat last night and this morning we went out for breakfast. You know, couple stuff."

 

"You need to separate. I am out of town right now. I will be there to get you in 45 minutes."

 

"Why the hell do you always have to do this!?" Louis yells and hangs up quickly. He throws his phone at the wall. It's not like he can't afford another one if it breaks. 

 

"Louis?" Harry comes out from the bathroom. "Are you okay baby?" he notices Louis' phone lying on the ground, so he goes to pick it up for him. "The screen is cracked, Lou." He frowns, handing it to him.

 

"I don't care." He pouts.

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

 

"Nothing."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"God damnit Harry, nothing!"

 

"You're sitting here pouting like a little girl. Obviously something's wrong... tell me so I can make it better."

 

"Shut up with that. You can't make it better."

 

"Tell me what's wrong!"

 

"Nothing!"

 

"Louis, please!"

 

"Leave me alone, Harry! Jesus Christ."

 

Harry breathes out, same as Louis. 

 

"I don't think we should keep doing this." Louis says.

 

"Keep doing what?" But harry knows what Louis' talking about. He just - no. it can't be over. he wants to cry, but he manages "No, louis - no" though the painful lump in his throat.

 

"This is too stressful."

 

"We can work through it."

 

"We can't even spend time with each other. Ben is picking me up in like half an hour."

 

"So when you leave, you're never coming back again?"

 

"When i leave i'm never coming back again."

 

"But i'll see you at the studio and stuff? You aren't quitting the band -?"

 

"No, of course not. I'm sorry harry. I'm gonna go wait outside."

 

"I love you."

 

But Louis doesn't say it back. He just presses his lips into a fine line and sadly walks out of the flat. He waits in the lobby for Ben to pick him up and strangely enough, Ben is already there, looking like he's been waiting awhile for Louis. 

 

Ben stands and brushes off his lap. he nods at Louis. Louis breathes."i broke up with harry." as a tear slides down his cheek.

 

a/n:  
I hope this didn't totally suck. Sorry it took me like two months almost to write. I suck for that, I know. There's only one or two more chapters let of this though, so you won't have to deal with my lateness anymore! 

If you still like my writing though, check out other my collab with Claire "Golden Gloves" (her account) or my Larry stories "Curious" and "Wasted Youth" on my account! (@bradfords)

BY THE WAY IS ANYONE GOING TO WWA TOUR DATE AUGUST 8TH (GILLETTE STADIUM / MASSACHUSETTS) BECAUSE I AM AND I WOULD LOVE TO MEET PEOPLE THERE.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sadly, claire got too emotional thinking about writing this chapter, so i’m taking over. this is THE ENDING to “the bet” but claire will post an ‘alternate ending’ after this chapter is posted. we both hope that all of you enjoyed reading. you can still read our other, ongoing collab “golden gloves” too, don’t forget.

Third Person POV.

 

“I don’t know what to do without him, Holden.” Harry explains, holding the warm mug full of hot coffee in both of his hands. Holden’s wiping down the counter, as he works at this little coffee shop, near where Harry lives. “He was -- he is my everything. I love him so much, mate. I can’t even imagine living the rest of my life without him.”

“I’m so sorry for you, lad.” Is all Holden replies with. Truth be told, he’s not very good with word of advice, but he is Harry’s favorite shoulder to cry on. “Why’d you two break up again?”

“He said it was too stressful or something. You know, because our management doesn’t want the media to know we’re homos, and stuff. I get that, you know? It’s just, like, at the end of the day we were still in love, and we still had each other. And I thought that was all we really needed.”

“Sadly though, Harry, life isn’t a romance novel. Sometimes people who are so infatuated with each other, break up. And that’s just how it is. It’s surprising, and sad, and maybe it isn’t for the best after all, but that’s just how it is. And life goes on, mate. So don’t get too down about it. You’ll find someone later on in life and you’ll settle down. You won’t be sad forever. It’s only been a few hours.”

“I just feel like this night couldn’t get any worse.”

But, as soon as Harry said that, it was like the God of all coincidence heard, and was like “oh shit, yes it can, Harry” because just then, the front door to the coffee shop flew open, and stepped in a strange looking man. 

“Aye, sorry mate, we’re closed.” Holden says, a look of apprehension somewhat apparent on his flushed cheeks. 

“I’m not looking for coffee,” the older man smirks. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun. “Gimme the money.” And Harry doesn’t know what to do. Frozen, he just looks wide eyed at the man. “Give me the money or your flustered bitch gets it.” He points the gun at Harry. 

“No!” Harry throws his arms up in defeat. “I’ll be leaving, now.” He starts to head for the door. The gunshot fires and Harry falls to the ground.

“DID I FUCKING SAY YOU COULD MOVE?” The man yells down at Harry. He turns back to Holden, “give me the fuckin’ money!” He demands. “Who are you calling!?”

Holden speaks to the lady on the other end of the phone, about sending an ambulance. “-- He’s nineteen -- 12 Easton Road, the little coffee shop on the corner --”

“Put the phone down!” The robber demands, still pointing the gun where he had it before. “If I see a little red truck come anywhere near this place, you’re dead! A shot the the head is what’ll kill ya’!” And it’s obvious this man is from New York; you can hear it in his accent.

Harry musters up a few words, even though his head is so many different places riht now, and he can hardly hear himself think. “Holden, he’s gonna ki--” And that’s when Harry goes unconscious. Holden shrieks, unknown as to what he should do. This is why he didn’t want the closing shift.

“Shit! He just passed out -- Hurry!” Holden yells into the phone. He hangs up, hoping that the ambulance; the firetruck; the police -- that anyone will be here soon enough to fix Harry, and get this guy out the shop before he kills Holden, too.

“Where’s the fucking money?” And at this point, Holden doesn’t care about the green paper anymore. He just wants his life, still. He walks carefully to the cash register, and unlocks it for the man. “There’s more in the back,” he says. There really isn’t, but he has to stall. He has to keep this guy here until someone arrives.

 

// The paramedics race in, five at a time to get to Harry. “He has no pulse!” One of them yells. “But if we get him in on time, they should be able to bring him back! Let’s go!” The load his unconscious, lanky body onto the stretcher. 

“County Police, put your hands in the air!” Three men in police uniforms point their guns at the old man, who then responds by pointing his gun at them. “Put the gun down, sir, and your hands in the air!”

“You!” The man hisses at Holden. “You fucking snitch!”

“Sir, please remain calm.” A tall policeman says, locking in a pair of handcuffs around the man’s hands. “You are under arrest for trespassing, possession and attempted murder.” They continue by reading his Miranda Rights, and then he’s taken away in the back of a vehicle.

The head medic shows back in the shop to inspect if there’s blood on the ground. “Would you like to ride in the ambulance with him?” He asks Holden, who just nods and follows the medic into the red truck.

 

// The nurses shock Harry back to life, but diagnose him into a coma. “We don’t know when he’ll wake up, but he’s running on life support.” They explain to Holden. “We have his track records, and are looking to get in touch with his mother, Anne.”

“Okay.” Holden sniffles, sitting bedside Harry. “C’mon mate, you can pull through this. You’re the strongest person I know, Harry. You can do it.” He sobs when the nurses are all gone. “C’mon Harry, if not for me, do it for Louis.”

 

A brunette nurse is on the phone with Anne. She explains everything the medics told her about the fiasco at the coffee shop. “You are the first one listed in the emergency contacts.” She tells her.

Anne sniffles. “I can’t get there on time. You have my permission for Louis Tomlinson to come down there. He lives in London. He’s Harry’s bandmate, and boyfriend.”

“Ma’am, we’re really not supposed to do that, unless we have written and signed proof that we’re allowed to.” The nurse explains. Hearing Anne cry loudly for Gemma, she sighs, “but, I’ll do it this one time.”

“Thank you. Dear God, thank you. Please make sure my son is okay.” She sobs loudly, waiting for the nurse to hang up the phone.

 

Louis is driving down Harry’s street, wanting to go back to his flat and apologize for everything; get him back; kiss him; hug him; love him; hold him in his arms. And that’s when he receives the call. “Tommo ‘ere.” He answers casually, forgetting that he should’ve looked at the caller ID before picking up.

The same nurse explains everything to Louis. “His mother, Anne, can’t make here fast enough. She told us to call you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis wipes his tears frantically. “I -- I’ll -- I’ll be right there.” Tears block his vision as he struggles to get to the hospital fast enough. When he finally arrives, he rushes to the service desk and tells them, “I need to know Harry Styles’ room number, please.”

“Room 218, sir. Are you a visitor?”

“I’m his husband.” He lies. He knows if he just says ‘boyfriend’ they’ll never let him in, and he needs to get to Harry as fast as he can. “Please, can I go now? He’s in critical condition.”

He runs up to the second floor and finds Harry’s room. He stands outside it, examining it. He wants to go in, but it seems he’s frozen or glued to the floor right outside. A nurse flies up from behind him and says, “You must be Louis,” holding out her hand for him to shake. He nods and takes the feminine hand in his. “Your friend Harry is in critical condition. When he was shot, he was shot just above the heart, but he’s losing too much blood, and not getting enough into his heart. He went into shock, and eventually that caused him to go into a coma. That’s why he passed out.”

“But he’s going to be okay, right?” Louis’ voice cracks as tears form in his eyes.

The nurse frowns. “He could be in the coma for years, Mr. Tomlinson. And we can have him that way, if you’d like, but I think it would be best if --”

“No,” Louis whimpers. “No, you can’t. Not to him, no! He’s too good to die so young! I need him in my life; coma or not! No!” He refuses.

“You have until midnight to decide if you want to pull the life support.” The nurse leaves him. Louis walks slowly into the small hospital room, fidgeting with his small fingers. He looks at Holden, and then at the clock -- 11:34 -- he doesn’t have much time left. 

Holden and Louis stare each other down sympathetically for a few minutes, until Holden stands up and welcomes Louis into his arms. He bawls into Holden’s t-shirt, gripping on it like it’s the only thing he has to hold on to. But, really, it is.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He states. He goes in there and searches through the drawers for sleeping pills. He knows the doctors would keep them in here and -- yes! he finds them. He takes ten out of the bottle. He knows eight will kill him, but he wants to be sure, as sad as that sounds. “Without Harry, I have no one.” He whispers, and shoves the pills into his pocket.

When he gets back out, it’s already 11:45. Holden’s gone. Louis doesn’t know where he went, but he doesn’t care to know, either. He gets in the bed with Harry, and lies by his side. A nurse rushes into the hospital room. “We just found new results.” She sighs. “It seems, another gun shot was fired. We questioned Holden, who says he never heard it. But Harry was shot in the head. We think that this is actually the reason why he’s in a coma. He’s brain dead, Louis.” She explains. “He most likely won’t remember who you are if he wakes up. And if he does, he won’t be able to function properly for you. In the bedroom, or out of it. We think it’d be best to let him go.”

Louis cries again. “I’ve made my decision to let him go.” He admits. “Please, let me have a few last minutes with him?”

“Of course, take all the time you need. Call us when you’re ready.” She forces a sad smile and leaves the room.

Louis kisses Harry’s lips. They’re cold, and sad, and chapped. Louis starts crying again. “This is all my fault baby. If I hadn’t broke us up, you wouldn’t have gone out, and you wouldn’t be in here right now. I don’t know how to go on without you, though. So just know I’m doing this for you.” He swallows every pill dry. One after the other. He quickly get the doctor, and lies back in bed with Harry. Tears spilling from his eyes, he grabs Harry’s hand, whispering to him, “When you go, I go.” And then he tells the doctor he’s ready for Harry's plug to be pulled.

 

And at 11:53 PM, both Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were pronounced dead. What a headline that’s going to be.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am in no way romanticizing suicide. This was used only for the story. I know what it’s like to be at that point, and if any of you ever feel that way, please talk to someone. Even me. I’m usually always on Wattpad, so I will most likely reply as fast as possible.
> 
> Also, I hope Claire doesn’t mind that I’ve dedicated this to my girlfriend, Erin, because if she died, I would go too. I love her to death, and like Louis and Harry, I wouldn’t know what to do without her. So, this is dedicated to her. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading “The Bet” and we hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Kaity / @bradfords


	24. Alternate Ending Part 1

I drove down Harry’s street, wanting to go back to his flat and apologize for everything; get him back; kiss him; hug him; love him; hold him in my arms. After spending an hour crying at Zayn's house I realized I had just made the biggest mistake of my life and I needed to fix it. And that’s when I received the call.

“Hello” I answered casually, forgetting to look at the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello, this is Dr. Isaac from London Hospital. Is this Louis Tomlinson?"

I turned down the radio, "Yes, this is he."

"Harry Styles has been admitted to the ICU. His mother, Anne, can’t make it here fast enough. She told us to call you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

I felt tears spring to my eyes "What happened? Is he going to be okay?"

"I can't discuss the details over the phone, but as soon as you get here I'll have a nurse explain everything to you."

"I’ll -- I’ll be right there.” Tears blocked my vision as I struggled to get to the hospital fast enough. When I finally arrived, I rushed to the service desk and told them who I was. The lady at the desk gave me a pass and I slipped it into my pocket.

I raced up to the second floor and found Harry’s room. I stood outside it, examining it. I wanted to go in, but it seemed like I was frozen in place.

A nurse saw me and stopped, “You must be Louis,” She held out her hand for me to shake. 

I nodded and took the feminine hand in mine. “Mr. Styles was shot in the chest, luckily it missed his heart, but only by three centimeters. He's lucky to be alive."

I sighed in relief. At least he was alive. She produced a tissue from her pocket and handed it to me before continuing.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we've done some transfusions and your other friends have donated, but it's not enough. We'll need more for him to make it through the night. We're having some flown in from Australia, but it won't be here 'till morning. He'll die without the blood. Is there anyone you know who can donate?"

"Fuck, we don't have the same blood type. I-I don’t know. Is he awake?" I sniffed, glancing at the door.

"No. He went into shock, and eventually that caused him to pass out. He died twice on the way here but we were able to revive him. He’s sleeping now, we have him heavily sedated and on a lot of morphine.”

"Oh god." My voice cracked as tears streamed endlessly from my eyes.

The boys showed up then with bags of food that I suspected they had gotten from the cafeteria.

"Louis." Niall croaked. 

"What the fuck did you do?!" Zayn charged at me and slammed me against the wall. "You told me you broke up with him and now he's in the hospital. What the fuck?!"

"I think I can answer that." Holden, one of Harry’s friends stepped forward awkwardly, drawing all of our attention. Zayn released me. 

Even the nurse looked interested.

"Harry came to my shop after Louis left. He was upset so we were talking then a man came in and tried to rob us. He shot Harry. I’m so sorry lads, there was nothing I could do. I called the police as fast as I could."

Zayn turned on me. "This is your fault! If you hadn't have broken up with him then he never would have gone out and gotten shot!" Before I could react a fist connected with my face.

I held my cheek in my hand as I glared at him. "Don't you think I know that?! I will never forgive myself for this!" I screamed.

I could barely see with all the tears in my eyes, but I could make out Zayn's face soften slightly.

"Everyone calm the fuck down!" We all were shocked to find out it was Liam who had yelled. He never raised his voice or cursed.

"This isn't any of our faults! It's the bastard that shot him."

"Liam's right." Niall said quietly.

"I-I just can't believe it. It's bullshit that we have to wait four hours before we can give more blood." Zayn rubbed a hand over his stubbly cheek.

"So many people will be devastated. His family, our families-" 

"Li, we're his family too." Niall said quietly.

"And the fans... they're surrounding the hospital and there's so much crying." Liam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait a minute, that’s it! Everybody get on twitter.”

“Lou, what are you going on about?” Liam furrowed his eyebrow.

“Two of us giving blood every four hours won’t be enough, but there’s a hoard of fangirls out there who would do anything to save his life, including donating blood.”

Realization dawned on all their faces and soon we were all tapping frantically at our phones. 

@Real_Liam_Payne: Guys we need your help! Harry needs blood, if you have A+ type come donate at London hospital. We’d be happy to sign some stuff and take pictures too. :)))) Massive thank you to those who do!

@zaynmalik: Yo, come donate blood for Harry. He really needs it!:(

@NiallOfficial: Alright Crazy Mofos, we have to save Harry! Come donate blood at London hospital in downtown London.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Please come donate some blood. I can’t live without him. Please, he needs blood! A+ please!!!

“Louis, management’s gonna have your ass for that tweet.” Liam sighed.

“I don’t give a fuck. Management can kiss my ass. It’s their fault we’re even here. Fuck them!” I snarled.

“As soon as this is over I think we should find another management team.” Zayn met my eyes with a sad look that had me running to hug him. Somehow we ended up in one big group hug, but we were still missing one person, so it didn’t feel quite right.

A couple fans found us so we took pictures with them, but in every one I looked dreadful. My eyes were swollen, my cheeks and nose were red, and I looked like I was the one who had been shot. 

The boys were a little better, but not much. 

“He’s stable for now. You should go see him.” Liam suggested, pushing me gently towards the door. “We’re gonna go sign some stuff for the fans donating and the ones outside.” 

“It’s a good thing we’re at a hospital.” Zayn muttered. “There’s thousands of them out there.”

Liam clapped him on the back with a chuckle and shove him playfully down the hall.They disappeared down the hallway and I hesitated in opening the door to Harry’s room. The truth was that I was afraid of what I was going to see.

I slowly turned the handle, mentally preparing myself. Apparently I hadn’t prepared enough.

He looked so fragile lying there like that, sprawled out on the pale blue hospital sheets. His cheeks had lost their pink tint as well as his lips. His lips that I loved so much were thin and pale.

My beautiful boy was lying in a hospital bed because of me. He had been shot because of me.

I dropped to my knees beside his bed, caressing his face with my shaky hands.

“I’m so sorry Haz. I should have never left you like that. I still love you. I’ll always love you.” I craned my neck to kiss his temple and a tear fell onto his face. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe it away and placed another kiss where it had fallen. “Always.”


	25. Alternate Ending Part 2

Harry slept for the rest of the day and through the night. The only time I left his side was to go to the bathroom. The boys brought me food once, but I could hardly eat. I was tired but I couldn’t sleep. I knew I wouldn’t be okay until he was awake.

The fans had donated more blood than the hospital could hold, so they began shipping it to other hospitals nearby in need of it. Even the ones that didn’t have Harry’s blood type donated. It was remarkable. 

Not only fans, but reporters, and cameras surrounded the hospital. The story was all over the news. I only watched long enough to see that the guy who had fired the gun was caught and put in jail. I hoped he would get the death sentence. He deserved it after what he did to Harry.

The boys were talking quietly amongst themselves at a card table the nurse had set up, but I wasn’t interested in talking. I just held Harry’s cold hand and waited for something. Anything.

Anne’s flight had been delayed, so she wouldn’t arrive for another two days and my mum wanted to come with her. I wasn’t in the mood to argue, so I just agreed. 

There were multiple pictures of me sitting by Harry’s side, clutching his hand as if my life depended on it and a couple of me kissing his forehead, temple, or cheeks. The fans had figured out what happened and they were furious, but not at us. Our management team was dogged, but I didn’t care. 

Liam, Niall, and Zayn confirmed that Harry and I were dating via twitter. We had lied so much to the fans and had made a promise from that moment on that we would be completely honest with them. In just five minutes #LarryStylinson, #LouisSaveHarry, #LarryShippersWereRight, and all of our names were trending. The morning after the shooting twitter crashed from all the activity. 

I was looking at a text from my sister when a grunt pulled my attention. My breath hitched when I saw Harry’s eyes flutter twice then open, revealing teary green eyes. The ones I loved so much. His fingers twitched against my hand and his eyes focused on me. I hadn’t realized I was crying until he reached up to wipe my face. I launched myself at him, practically laying on top of him, but being careful to avoid the spot where he was shot. 

“I didn’t mean it!” I rasped against his neck. “I-I was just scared and I did the worst possible thing, I’m so sorry.”

He threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of my head and his other arm wrapped around my waist in a weird hug.

“We’ll give you two a minute, it’s good to see you awake Harry.” Liam sniffed. He herded Niall and Zayn out the door, leaving us alone.

I laid beside Harry instead of on him and reached for the glass of water I had abandoned. I held it to his lips as he gulped it down in one go.

“I can get some more, if you're still thirsty.” I started to get up, but he pulled me back down, wincing slightly at the movement.

“Stay. I’m fine. I just want to cuddle.” 

I cuddled him as much as possible, considering his stitches from the bullet. My tears had slowed, but my mind hadn’t. A million thoughts were buzzing around in my head.

“Why aren’t you mad? I almost got you killed.” I croaked.

“Lou, it wasn’t your fault and I’m fine. I’m right here, living and breathing. There’s no reason to be mad.”

“And this is exactly why I hate myself!” I sobbed. “You’re such a good boyfriend and I’m just awful!”

“Baby, don’t say that. I love you. You’re a great boyfriend, I wouldn’t have anyone besides you.”

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, before moving in to kiss him. Everything in me screamed the same thing and I pulled away panting after a few minutes of tongue tangling, breath taking, kissing. 

“I need you. Now.” I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled at the stings of his hospital gown.

“Louis, I’m not- I can’t. The stitches.” He moaned as I sucked a mark onto his neck.

“I’ll ride you.” I palmed the bulge in his boxers and he grunted. “Gently.” I added.

He barked out a laugh and I took advantage of his open mouth, shoving my tongue inside. He sucked on it and I ripped the gown off his body. I pressed kisses over every inch of his skin and around his bandage. I helped him lift his hips so I could slide his boxers off and then he was grabbing at my pants and whining out a weak ‘Off’.

I complied, taking off my remaining clothes and settling myself kneeling over his torso. I took his cock in my hand and pumped it a few times, spreading the precome over it. I spit into my other hand and shoved two fingers inside myself, prepping myself so he didn't have to.

“Fuck Lou.” He moaned, clutching at the sheets. He tilted his head back and somehow I mouthed at his neck while continuing the motions of my hands. 

I stopped when his thighs started to tremble and slowly lowered myself onto his cock. He held my hips and I focused on not hurting him as I bounced up and down repeatedly. Sweat trickled down my back, making me shudder and at that moment Harry moaned my name loudly and I felt him spill deep inside me.

The site of him lying there in pure bliss brought me to my climax and I lifted myself one more time, this time letting his cock slide out completely. 

I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before going into the bathroom and grabbing a warm washcloth and wiping both of us off. I felt an uncomfortable ooze between my bum cheeks, but I ignored it as I slipped my underwear and pants back on. 

I helped Harry back into his gown and he pulled me into his side. I kissed his jaw softly and he hummed, turning his head and kissing my nose.

“I love you.”

“Forever and always.” I whispered. “It’s never gonna change. You’re the one for me.”

I meant it. No one made me as happy as he did. I loved him with everything in my being. He sniffed, pulling me in for a deeper, but still sweet, kiss. “Knock Knock.” 

His jokes were terrible and I didn’t understand why he wanted to tell one at that precise moment, but I loved him, so I indulged him.

“Who’s there?”

“Marry.”

“Marry who?” I giggled.

“Marry me.”

My heart stopped and I looked up at him with wide eyes. “Did- Did you just propose?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, happy tears falling down his cheeks. “Who cares if we’re young. I want to be with you. Forever. That’s all that matters.”

“Forever and always.” I murmured.

“Is that a yes?” He asked hopefully.

“When have I ever been able to say no to you?” I laughed tearily.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, but flinched away when he stretched his wound. 

“Careful baby.” I reminded.

We kissed for a long time and my mind eased.

Harry was awake, he would be okay, he still loved me, and we would be getting married soon. everything was falling into place.

I snuggled into his side, ignoring the nurse as she checked him over and the boys who came in to talk with him. I was just glad to have my Hazza, my fiance, back.

I rested my head on his chest, my ear directly over his heart. The thump-thump of his heart like a lullaby. My mind finally stopped spinning and I slipped into a deep sleep with a smile on my face, thinking of our future together.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N It’s over!!:’( This was the last part of the book. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading, commenting, or voting!! I love you all:) Check out my other books and Kaity’s other books if you want!:) 
> 
> Bye!!! :’(


End file.
